Konoha University
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: The Konoha lot are off to university. There's some changes, some new faces and a whole lot of fun! SasuNaru, pretty Crackish stuff. DISCONTINUED!
1. Changes

Sasuke walked confidently across the courtyard at the front of Konoha University. The white marble stared down at him as though scorning him for being the black spot on its perfect façade. New students were milling nervously around inside the entrance hall. He didn't care. He picked a quiet corner and stood scowling at his shoes. Sasuke had on his usual dark attire; black drainpipes and tight navy blue top (with the Uchiha logo on the back, of course). When he finally got bored of glaring at his feet he looked up at those around him. His eyes fell on Neji and Tenten who were already latched onto each others faces (apparently nothing had changed there). Ino and Sakura had found a new girl to enrol in their 'popular group', as they fussed over her complimenting her on her hairstyle (four blond bunches at the back of her head) she shot a look over their shoulders at Shikamaru who was standing beside Kiba looking bored. 'Hn no change there!' In fact no one seemed to have changed much over the holidays. He hadn't. Well, unless you count the fact that his fencing and martial arts were now even better!

It was his brother that had initially fuelled his passion for martial arts and weapons training; his father had always been so proud when Itachi would train, feeling neglected Sasuke had started and found he actually had quite a talent for it. True he had never been nearly as good as Itachi but he enjoyed it. Thinking about Itachi angered Sasuke and he glared at the ground again. Itachi; the perfect son, genius, murderer of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke as the only survivor had devoted his free-time to the arts in the hopes that one day Itachi would surface.

Lost in his memories, Sasuke didn't notice the blond boy who had just strolled through the big glass doors of the university. Many girls did though. Hearing giggling girls Sasuke tensed; fan girls had given him a bit of space since he had yelled 'I hate you!' in Sakura's face last year and he had had a peaceful summer, but he was still wary. Sakura had been the Queen Bee of the Populars throughout high school and college. She was always surrounded by her giggling girls and always got what she wanted. That was until she wanted Sasuke. He had refused, of course! He couldn't stand girls, with there giggling and flirting! It made him want to hide in a dark corner and be invisible… or puke; he wasn't sure which. She had been very persistent therefore driving him to the point of exploding at her. But when he looked up he was relieved to find the girls attentions were far from him. They were directed at…Naruto?

Naruto was not at all how Sasuke remembered him from college. Sasuke hadn't seen him over the holidays (he hadn't seen anyone) and he hadn't been looking forward to seeing everyone at KU. But looking at Naruto now he was shocked to find tall boy (still not as tall as him) with a messy shock of blonde hair. 'He's hot!' Thought Sasuke, 'Wait a sec…did I just think Naruto was hot? It's Naruto! Not only is he a guy but he's an annoying one at that!' But he couldn't help noticing that Naruto carried himself differently now; he walked at a confident and leisurly pace. That was not at all like the excitable guy who was always bouncing around being a pain. But what stuck him most was Naruto's eyes; he hadn't remembered them ever looking this blue! 'Wait a second, why do I care how blue his eyes are?' Naruto was grinning that same stupid grin 'Stupid but cute!' as several girls including Sakura and Ino started asking him about his summer. Sasuke surveyed the guy, lose cargo pants, baggy t-shirt with the Kyuubi on the back. Sasuke smiled slightly to himself; Naruto had always expressed an interest in the Kyuubi over the other mythological demons. Apparently how ever much Naruto had changed in appearance, he still thought it was cool to wear those shirts…and carry those bags (the large bag that hung at his side was a Kyuubi brand one too. Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling until Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke leaning against the wall smiling serenely at him. Sasuke blushed and looked at the floor 'wait a minute, why am I blushing? This is Naruto! Just give the idiot your usual glare!' But when he looked up to do so Naruto was busy chatting away.

Feeling annoyed at himself he looked away to find something else to think about. He found it. A short red-haired boy standing in a corner by himself glaring at people through eyes heavily coated with eyeliner. He wore worn black jeans and a red vest with black net sleeves. Every piece of his clothing was artfully torn and he hand a strange shaped back pack on. He freaked Sasuke out a little; 'Hope I don't have to share a dormitory with him!' Who would he be with? KU had two-person dorms and he was dreading sleeping in the same room as someone. He had never shared a room with anyone! Better yet, he hadn't lived with anyone since the clan was dramatically reduced! He didn't know how he was going to cope if he ending up with some snoring, unhygienic idiot!

Naruto was having the time off his life! He was surrounded by popular girls including Sakura. He knew it was quite shallow how they all suddenly wanted to be around him just because he'd changed a bit over the summer. Yes, he'd changed and he was happy with the new him. He was still Naruto, just a more chilled out, mature Naruto. But he knew they weren't looking at him because he'd matured, Naruto had done his best to be a bit more stylish; he'd finally dumped the orange jumpsuit he had worn and grown his hair so it wasn't quite as spiky. True, he hadn't been able to give up his Kyuubi gear but he could tell from Sakura's reaction that it wasn't a problem. 'Yes, this year my social life is going to be a bit different! No more eating ramen alone every night!' He looked around again he recognised a few familiar faces; Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke… Sasuke… He had seen Sasuke looking at him a minute ago with the faintest smile (that was the equivalent of grinning for the Uchiha Emo Kid) and when he'd seen Naruto looking he could have sworn Sasuke blushed! Yes, blushed! A delicate pinkness on his pale cheeks but again in Uchiha terms that was huge! 'Maybe I imagined it… Sasuke doesn't blush. Or maybe he's ill… yeah that's even more plausible… I hope he's okay… Hang on! Since when do I care about that cold emo with his glaring with those dark eyes and his hair… he has nice hair; I wish mine would go like that! What? No I don't! Well, I do, but I bet he spends ages in front of the mirror each morning making it flip up at the back like that! Oh now I've missed what Sakura was saying because I was thinking about his hair!' 

"Naruto are you listening to me?"

"Err, yeah of course Sakura!"

"So then, what do you think?" Sakura posed and fluffed her pink hair.

'Oh no! What do I think about what? Damn Sasuke and his cool hair! Wait a minute… hair! That's it! She did something to her hair! I hope she did something to her hair, if not I'll be in trouble!'

"Well?"

'Okay broad comment to avoid all possible bad consequences'

"You look beautiful Sakura!" He said giving her a big smile.

She frowned slightly so he kept smiling. Just then a young teacher with a dark brown ponytail and a scar across his nose came out of an office to the left and held up a scroll.

"Okay, attention all new students, here is a list of your room pairings and numbers! Take a look and then follow me to the Dormitory A where you will be staying."

This sufficiently distracted Sakura and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief before elbowing through the crowd to see the scroll. It read as follows:

Room Pairings  
Room 1A: Shino and Kiba  
Room 2A: Neji and Lee  
Room 3A: Ino and Temari  
Room 4A: Haku and Kankuro  
Room 5A: Sakura and Tsuki  
Room 6A: Gaara and Shikamaru  
Room 7A: Tenten and Hinata  
Room 8A: Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke froze. 'Sasuke and Naruto…Sasuke and Naruto' He read that line again just to make sure. He knew it was going to be bad sharing a room but he hadn't thought it would be this bad! 'Okay, I didn't want a snoring, unhygienic idiot… I probably cursed myself just thinking about it.' He was pretty sure Naruto was unhygienic, it wouldn't surprise him one bit if he was a snorer and as for being an idiot… well he'd probably just been paired with the biggest idiot here! He turned to see Naruto staring open-mouthed at him. 'He had better have changed a lot during the summer!'


	2. Dorm A

'Sasuke! I'm sharing with Konoha's No. 1 Emo Kid! The guy who has the biggest ego in all the village, he who can say 'I'm so cool, clever, gorgeous and way too good to be breathing the same air as you' with one cold look! Kami! I'm so dead! Okay calm down, you've changed, you have fangirls now! You can totally survive this!' As Naruto gaped at Sasuke, he turned and gave Naruto an unusual look as though he was trying to see into Naruto's very soul with those intense dark eyes. It freaked Naruto out and he made sure Sakura and her fanclub surrounded him as they followed the young teacher towards Dormitory A.

'I wonder what he's thinking? Hn, silly question his limited brain cells are occupied with Sakura's fanclub!' Sasuke watched peoples reactions to the pairings, it was one of his favourite pastimes; observing society (as long as they didn't observe him). Kiba looked slightly put out about being with Shino, he couldn't tell what Shino thought because his eyes were covered by his usual sunglasses and his mouth by his collar. Ino seemed delighted with the chance to share with the girl Sasuke had seen them fussing over earlier and Sasuke thought he noticed a hint of jealousy from Sakura (it was well known that Ino always went wherever Sakura went. It seemed Sakura wasn't going to bother finding out about this Tsuki girl she was paired with and Tenten seemed content to put up with a lack of conversation on Hinata's part. The red-head Sasuke had observed earlier was now glaring furiously at Shikamaru who yawned widely in his face. 'So that must be Gaara! Poor Shikamaru he doesn't know what he's in for!' Gaara wasn't the only one fuming; Lee got a major case of the 'Neji Evils' when he tried to put his arm around him and quickly backed off.

When they reached the Dorm the teacher started to show them to their rooms. Sakura watched as Kiba barged past Shino into Room 1A, kept her face in check as Neji flicked his long hair and swept after a bouncey Lee, and gave Ino a false smile as she watched her friend link arms with Temari. She was wondering about her decision to enrol a new girl into their fanclub when they reached Room 4A: Haku and Kankuro's room. Kankuro had stepped forward only to be followed by the girl Sakura had considered enrolling before she'd seen Temari. Kankuro exploded.

"What the hell man?! I'm sharing with a girl? Are you trying to say something? I'm like the only guy paired with a girl! That's not a good idea! She's a pretty girl if I'm forced to sleep in the same room as her a guy might just have to make a move!" He shouted a shocked Sensei.

"Be my guest!" said the girl happily. She wore a floaty pink dress and had her long black hair in chopsticks.

"Really?"

"Yeah your cute! I like a guy who can wear makeup and look good doing so! I look terrible in makeup!"

"Hey thanks! Okay maybe this can work."

"That's good," said the teacher smiling, "because Haku here is a guy; we don't pair girls and boys together Kankuro!"

"WHAT!?"

Sakura was just as surprised as Kankuro but she soon burst out in laughter with everyone else. 'Haku is a guy?! Woah I'd never have guessed! He's a cross-dresser! Hahaha! Poor Kankuro, he's really made a fool of himself this time!' When Kankuro finally got over the shock he stormed into Room 4A red-faced with a giggling Haku following him.

They moved swiftly onto Room 5A which Sakura realised was her stop as she dragged her large pink suitcase towards the door a girl with long brown ping-tails and thick round glasses beat her to the door. Sakura paused to look at her, she hadn't bother the get to know her roommate before, being too consumed with the Ino-Temari situation. But now she saw Tsuki, she saw the opposite of herself, this girl had no pride in her appearance! She wore a baggy jumper over a pleat skirt and… long socks! An alarm bell sounded in Sakura's brain: Fashion Disaster! She followed the short girl reluctantly into their room.

The dorm was plain but clean with decent desk space, a small en-suite, wall wardrobe, bookshelves and two single beds. No excess, no home comforts and definitely no pink! Sakura thought it was depressing and resolved to do something about brightening it up. Tsuki dropped a black suitcase onto one bed and began pulling out books. They kept coming, books, books and then a laptop. She began arranging the books on the bookshelves, leaving only two shelves at the top for Sakura. Sakura knew her books wouldn't even fill these two shelve but the frumpy girls attitude was grating on her nerves. But Sakura was bound by her position as Queen Bee to give everyone a chance.

"Hi my name is Haruno Sakura, as you probably know, you're Tsuki aren't you?" Sakura gave the girl her best smile as Tsuki turned to her with a book called 'Albert Einstein: The Genius at Work' in her hands.

"Yes I know. I'm Denade Tsuki." She said clearly with a small smile, slightly hidden by the hand that adjusted her glasses on her nose.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you're not from around here."

"You would be correct in that observation. I am from the Water Country as is Haku."

"Oh so you knew he was a guy?"

"Of course. But Haku asked me to let him have some fun on the first day, I must admit he was convincing this time."

"Does he always dress like a girl?"

"Well, he doesn't usually wear a dress; apparently he decided today called for his best girl impression." Tsuki said with a smile.

"Yeah he got Kankuro good!" Sakura decided she could get to like this girl, maybe she could give her a makeover?

"He certainly did. I can never tell if Haku is serious about who he likes though…" She said turning serious again.

"You think he might actually like Kankuro?" 'Haha that would be interesting!'

"I honestly don't know." With that she put the last of her books on the shelves and set her laptop up on one side of the desk.

Sasuke and Naruto followed the young teacher to the last room in the corridor, each looking anywhere but at each other.

"Here you go then boys!" He turned and strode away down the corridor. Sasuke quickly opened the door and walked in, Naruto close behind him. He put his Uchiha suitcase on the bed nearest to the small window and opening it to make sure his brand new laptop was okay. Naruto dumped his bag on the floor and launched himself at the other bed already messing up the sheets. Sasuke scowled at him 'great start dobe!'

"Ah that's better!" Sasuke turned from the desk with his hands on his hips intending to glare at Naruto. But he froze when he saw the blond boy sprawled on the bed. Sasuke was glad the boy's eyes were closed because he found that he was blushing again! 'I shouldn't be blushing! But he just looks so cute and peaceful!' He found himself walking over to the boy when Naruto's eyes opened, Sasuke quickly changed direction towards his bed.

"Right then! I'm going to take a shower before we go down!" It took a moment for Sasuke to realise what Naruto was talking about. The teacher, Iruka Sensei had said that there was going to be a small reception for new student in the common room so everyone could get to know each other. Sasuke had no intention of going. He was about to tell Naruto so when the boy pulled his top off and threw it on the floor on his way to the bathroom! Sasuke stared at Naruto's tanned back as the boy disappeared through the door, then continued to stare at the door. 'Wow! Since when did Naruto get hot? Hang on I shouldn't be thinking about that! …But he is hot… NO! Stop thinking about his tanned skin, those muscles, the curve of his back… Oh crap! Stop it!' Sasuke sat on his bed on put his head in his hands as the shower hissed only a thin wooden door away. 'Why am I thinking about him like this? I shouldn't be! He's a guy! I mean I never found girls attractive but I never found guys attractive either! No this is Naruto here, I don't like him I just think he's attractive. Yeah that's okay, it's just a fact like the fact he's also annoying and immature he's also now quite attractive! Yeah I can deal with that! I think he's attractive but not in a gay way!'

Naruto wrapped a towel round his waist and went back to where Sasuke sat on his bed, head in hands. He picked out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the orange Kyuubi logo on it. He dropped the towel and reached for his boxers just as a choking sound came from behind him and turned to see Sasuke slamming the bathroom door behind him. 'Hmm wonder what's wrong with him?' Naruto was fine with his own nudity he liked the freedom and often walked around his apartment in his birthday suit but now he wondered what Sasuke thought about it. 'Maybe Uchiha's don't do but-naked… I probably just made him really uncomfortable… oops! I should apologise… or better yet I could put these boxers on now!' He got changed and lay down on his bed again as the shower started up again. 'I wonder if he just has a problem with me being naked… bet he does it when he's alone! Hmm now that would be a sight!'


	3. Revenge

Sasuke leant against the bathroom door panting. 'What was that just now!? Full view of Naruto's ass is what that was! Oh my god! What was he thinking? Just dropping his towel like that as though it's the most normal thing in the world! That's just so not good! People just don't do that! Or do they… maybe it's normal for him… I mean I live on my own, rarely socialise, maybe he considers that normal?' As he pondered this he stripped off and turned the shower on. 'What if that is totally normal for him? Do I have a problem with that? Maybe… On the other hand it was a pretty nice view… Oh crap I shouldn't think like that!' Sasuke scolded himself stepping under the hot water. 'Oh Kami what must he think of me; I ran out of there as though I'd just been burnt! Now he'll think I do have a problem with his… damn I can't even say it! His… his… nudity, there said it! Shit if I'm this awkward just saying it, what am I going to be like seeing him…gulp nude? Well I already know the answer to that! I ran away didn't I?'

"Shit!" He cursed out loud.

'Right I need to grow up! Yeah get a grip Sasuke! You're both guys, you're just awkward because you live on your own. Well not anymore! You're going to have to learn to be around others, share a room, share your personal space and… and change in the same room!' Sasuke told himself. Then the doubts crept in. 'What if he laughs at me? I mean he's fit! All tanned and muscled with his blonde hair and blue eyes and nice tight buttocks?' As he found his thoughts lingering on this a certain problem… arose in his nether region.

"Shit!" He cursed again. He quickly turned the shower to cold hissing at the change and stood shivering under the force.

'This is ridiculous since when do Uchiha's doubt themselves?!' He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round himself. Sasuke then surveyed himself in the mirror. Black hair that almost shone blue fell across pitch black eyes set in a pale face. He turned his gaze to his body scrutinising his pale chest and arms.

"Tall, pale, thin." He muttered. 'I look like I haven't seen daylight, ever!' Of course he rarely did see daylight, he had everything he needed inside including a room he used for his weapons training. Sasuke frowned at this and grasped his own arm, he should have more muscle than this from all the training he did! But no! Sasuke sighed and moved towards the door, at least his slim frame allowed for speed and flexibility. Yes he would have to be content with that.

He stepped back into the room to find Naruto propped up against the wall on his bed a magazine in his lap and a soda in his hand.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke said trying his best to maintain his usual cold exterior.

"Waiting for you baka! We may as well go down together!"

"Eh?" Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto thought he was going to the reception as well.

"Yeah so you better get changed, or we'll be late!" Naruto continued looking back at his magazine.

Then Sasuke remembered why Naruto thought he was going. He had been about to tell him he wasn't going when Naruto had taken his top off and Sasuke had frozen up! Sasuke felt his face heat slightly and quickly turned towards his bed so Naruto couldn't see his face.

"I'm not going." Sasuke said whilst he searched out his clothes.

"Eh? Sasuke-teme you've got to go! Besides the fact I don't want to turn up on my own we have to meet our new classmates! So get your best clothes on and let's go!"

"What?! No way!" Sasuke turned in surprise to star at the blonde boy. 'Why does he want to turn up with me?'

"Yes way! Come on it'll be fun!"

"No it won't! No social situation is 'fun'!" This was generally a rule for Sasuke.

"Aw come on Sasuke! Pleeease?" Naruto looked at him with puppy eyes. 'What the hell? He's acting like a kid! I thought he grew up!' Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock as those big blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Fine!" He huffed in the end. He was in a thoroughly bad mood now.

"Good!" Said Naruto satisfied. "Now get changed!" He ordered as Sasuke turned back to his bed.

Sasuke stiffened at that, 'I think I've just been had!' This realisation did not help his mood. This meant only one thing: 'Revenge!' He thought savagely as he located his special 'sexy' outfit. He didn't know why he had bought it as he rarely wanted to look 'sexy' for fear of attracting fangirls! His 'sexy' outfit to tell the truth was not a huge change from his usual all black except for being perhaps slightly tighter. It consisted of a black long sleeve top with a silver dragon on the back that reached it's claw over his shoulder to reach his chest (a change from his usual Uchiha shirt) and tight black drainpipes. But before that he would have his revenge.

With that Sasuke dropped his towel reached for his boxers just as Naruto had earlier. He waited. Hesitating longer than he should of over putting his boxers on but with no avail. No reaction escaped Naruto. Curious he turned his head slightly to see Naruto. There he sat, head now buried in magazine so he couldn't see anything. 'Shit!' Operation Revenge: Failed!


	4. Reception Part 1

Naruto looked up from his very interesting article when he felt as though someone was trying to burn holes in his head. He gulped when he found Sasuke glaring at him and gave him a nervous grin. 'Whoa! He's scary when he's like this. But I don't care; I'm not turning up on my own and this guy needs to socialise! He's becoming more and more distant, god knows he barely saw anyone over the summer! It's just not healthy! Mind you he doesn't look healthy! He's so pale and skinny! I don't think he takes very good care of himself! But you need to care for your body! Even my kind of unhealthy ramen habit is better than not eating enough! Anyway I burn it off!'

"Ready?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"Hn." Sasuke was pissed. Naruto had tricked him into agreeing to go to this stupid reception and then his little piece of revenge in the form of embarrassing Naruto as much as he'd embarrassed him had failed! Naruto hadn't even seen him!

"Great lets go then!" Naruto said cheerfully jumping up. "Wow man you look hot!" He said loudly when he saw what Sasuke was wearing. It didn't occur to him that it might be an awkward thing to say. As far as he was concerned Sasuke did look hot and Naruto didn't have any problem telling him that! In fact he thought Sasuke could probably do with the confidence boost as he was well aware he was pulling Sasuke into a position he would normally avoid. Also Naruto was hoping that flattery might help make the raven haired buy more companionable. He's decided that as long as they were stuck in the same room he would try his best to get along with Sasuke even if it meant eating his opinions of the cold bastard.

"Err, thanks…" Sasuke replied hesitantly. 'How can he just say that without even blushing, I know I'm blushing, oh crap I'm blushing!' Sasuke thought suddenly panicked.

But luckily Naruto didn't notice as he'd bounced out of the door and was now making his way noisily down the corridor. 'How can one person make so much noise?' Sasuke thought as he closed the door and silently followed Naruto.

Naruto suddenly realised he didn't hear Sasuke following him 'Bastard! I bet he just stayed in the room!' He spun around quickly intent on going back to drag Sasuke with him when he crashed into someone knocking them both over and landing on top of… 'Sasuke?'

"Oh hey man! Sorry about that! Thought you were still sulking in the room. You shouldn't creep around so quietly like that!" Naruto said happily from his position on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke was frozen beneath Naruto staring at his lips as they talked continuously mere inches from his face. But Sasuke didn't hear a word he was too busy watching those wet, pink lips. Then Naruto shifted and Sasuke found himself staring at the ceiling whilst a heavy weight rested on his crotch.

Naruto was sitting astride Sasuke when he realised Sasuke wasn't moving, he just stared at the ceiling in a daze.

"Err… Sasuke?" he ventured slowly. No response. "Sasuke?" still no response. Naruto poked him hard a few times in the stomach. "Sasuke?" He called again.

Sasuke felt something poking him in the stomach again and again. 'What's that?' He thought dully. Then the weight on his crotch finally registered and he swung his gaze to see a puzzled Naruto sitting astride him poking him.

"Sasuke… Sasuke?" He called.

"ARRGGGHHHH! NARUTO!!! Get off me! NOW!!"

"Finally! Jeez man! Space out much?!" Still Naruto made no move to remove himself from Sasuke's waist.

"NARUTO! GET OFF ME!!" Sasuke shouted struggling, a moment later he regretted this as it put unnecessary friction between Naruto and his crotch!

"Alright, alright don't get so shitty!" Naruto said pouting as he finally got off Sasuke.

'Kami! He's cute when he pouts! No no no! Don't think like that! Shit I have to go to the bathroom to take care of this not-so-little problem now!' He turned to run back to their room but Naruto grabbed his hand before he could get very far.

"Oh no you don't! You said you'd come to the reception with me!" With that Naruto marched Sasuke down the corridor towards the hall where the reception was being held. Sasuke soon gave up struggling when he realised how strong Naruto was!

When they reached the hall they were greeted by Iruka Sensei who beamed at them in his good-natured way. 

"Hello there new students! Come on in there's a buffet prepared so help yourself! This is your chance to get to know your classmates before classes start tomorrow!" He told them cheerfully. Naruto found himself immediately liking the man whilst Sasuke tried desperately to hide his… problem behind Naruto.

"Great, food! Thanks sir!" Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into the hall. Sasuke was to startled to refuse at first but when Sakura and Co. spotted Naruto and called him over he quickly shook his hand out of Naruto's grip and muttered something about needing the toilet. Naruto reluctantly let him go, certain that Sasuke was going to run back to the room at the first opportunity.

Sasuke walked quickly down a corridor with a toilet sign on the wall feeling totally panicked. 'What was that?! What kind of guy holds another guys hand without being gay?' In Sasuke's opinion Naruto was just way too comfortable with being… close to other guys. 'Why did I never notice this through school and college?' He thought furiously, 'He's so touchy-feely! Way too comfortable with his own nudity! And perhaps mine…' It was beginning to occur to Sasuke that perhaps Naruto had seen him during his little 'Revenge' stunt. 'Maybe he did see, maybe that kind of thing really doesn't bother him!' He thought as he reached to toilets which were thankfully empty. Leaning against the cubicle wall he pondered the situation he was in. 'This is going to be a problem!' He decided. 'He may be totally fine with being nudity, hand holding and… and sitting on me,' Sasuke's groin twitched at the memory 'but I can't deal with it! Not without getting turned on! I shouldn't get turned on by him! He's a guy! An obnoxiously loud and rather hot one at that! Shit! He's turned me fucking GAY!' Sasuke screamed inside his head and smacked his head on the cubicle wall in frustration.

'Term hasn't even started properly yet and I'm already uncomfortable about sharing a room I need to deal with this quickly! It's just a passing phase, yeah, sure, a phase! I'm not gay! I'm just going through a phase, I'm sure it's perfectly normal to be feeling these unfamiliar things and I'm sure they'll pass just as quickly as they started! Yeah! I mean I've never been attracted to another boy before have I so that's proof that this is just a phase!'

'But you've never been attracted to a girl either have you?' Said a nasty little voice in his head.

'That's just because the only girls I've met are stupid fangirls!' Sasuke told that voice.

'Hmm if you say so…' The voice said smugly. 'Maybe if you did something about it you'd know how you really felt, without any doubts!'

'What the hell do you mean by that?!'

'You know what I mean… seduce him! Getting him alone shouldn't be difficult you sleep in the same room as him!'

'Don't remind me!'

'Then you might accidentally fall over, land on him like he landed on you, get him so he's as dumbstruck as you were, then rub –'

'ARGH!!' Sasuke cut himself off.

As Sasuke tried to subdue that evil little voice in his head he heard the toilet door open and someone stumble in. 'Eh? What's going on here?' He stayed silent listening carefully. 'Those sounds? Oh crap I think this is more than one person!' Then he heard someone being pushed up against the wall of his cubicle.

"Mmnnh! Shino!" said a husky voice. 'Shino? Oh fuck!' Sasuke started to panic, he was in trouble now!

"Hmm?" said a second voice, Shino he guessed.

"Ahh! Hey can you stop that for a sec?"

"Don't you want me Kiba?" said a hurt voice. 'Kiba? Oh my god! Shino and Kiba! TOGETHER?! This is so not good! Well not for me anyway! It's good for them, really good, in fact it's totally HOT! Oh fuck it's making me hot!' Sasuke was screaming at himself in his head as he tried not to imagine the scene outside his cubicle.

"No no! It's not that! You know I . Want . You! So . Much!" Sasuke just picture Kiba kissing his partner between words.

"Then what?"

"Don't you think we should continue this upstairs?" Kiba suggested.

"God I love you!"

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the two boys rush out of the toilet. He wondered fleetingly how long those two had been together before deciding that he really needed to take care of his problem now!


	5. Reception Part 2

Hinata stood awkwardly next to Tenten and Neji. Tenten had said she should come along but Hinata was beginning to wish she had refused. She had worked hard to become less shy and had even conquered her stutter but she was she a bit of a people-pleaser. She sighed softly as Neji and Tenten showed no signs of stopping their little make-out session. Hinata thought they were really cute together and had even helped get them together but right now she was annoyed at them for ignoring her (not that she'd ever tell them that)!

Hinata looked around the hall and was surprised to see the red-headed boy who had caught her eye earlier. She hadn't expected him to turn up because he didn't look like the type of person who would willingly put themselves in a social situation. She didn't know why she felt so drawn to him, perhaps because he just looked so unhappy standing there all by himself. She couldn't bear seeing anyone look as miserable as he did right now. She just wanted to comfort him.

'I want to make sure he's alright, but… I'm really not the type of person who just walks up to someone I don't know and starts a conversation. I mean what am I supposed to say? I just can't do it! I can't!' She thought sadly.

'Oh no you don't!' A stronger voice said in her head. This stronger voice seemed to do a lot of the thinking recently and Hinata found herself listening to it more and more. This was the voice that had helped Neji see how much Tenten cared for him. 'You are going to be strong Hinata!' the voice told her sternly, 'You are going to go up to that lonely boy and introduce yourself! He's looks like he could do with a friend and goodness knows it's better than hanging around with these two!' 

Hinata decided that the voice that was fast becoming the new her had a very good point there. Glancing at the couple beside her she decided they really wouldn't miss her and walked over to the red-head. He was busy staring at his feet his arm net covered arms crossed over his chest in a very protective position.

"Hey there my name's Hyuuga Hinata! What's yours?" She said quietly giving him a shy smile.

The short boy raised his head to look at her with surprised green eyes. Hinata felt herself blush slightly. 'Kami! He's cute!' He had pale skin and something red on his forehead that was only just visible beneath his red hair, but it was his eyes that held Hinata's attention they were so… intense! Beautiful green orbs surrounded by thick eyeliner that just looked so good on him.

"Subaku no Gaara." He said in a deep voice, which surprised her; from his small stature (no taller than her) she had expected something a bit higher. But no, his voice was deep, and somehow sensual. She found herself blushing even more at this. Suddenly she couldn't say anything she just stared at his eyes turning slowly redder.

"Err… Hinata?" Gaara said narrowing his eyes at the strange girl in front of him. 'She introduces herself to me (which is strange enough on its own, I mean nobody willingly talks to me) but now she's just gone all stiff and red!' As he puzzled it over he waved a hand in her face. "Hello…?"

"H-hello G-G-Gaara!" She stuttered suddenly coming out of her trance.

"Ah back again are we?" He asked, glad she was acting slightly more normal now even if she did seem to have developed a stutter.

To be perfectly honest Gaara didn't really know what to do in this situation nobody ever made an effort to be around him in Suna and he'd given up trying to get along with people a long time ago. 'So why is this, Hinata girl suddenly talking to me? She must be really lonely!' He decided. 'She wants to talk to me? Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it! I am not going to get attached to someone just to have them fucking abandon me again! No way!'

"So what did you want anyway?" Gaara asked in his deep voice. Hinata decided to ignore how standoffish he said it and instead tried to pull her self together.

'Okay I don't know where that stutter came from a minute ago but that is not you anymore!' She told herself forcefully.

"Well actually I just wanted to say hi" She said lamely. "I mean this whole reception is so we can get to know each other before classes start, right?"

"Yeah… I suppose." Gaara admitted reluctantly. 'Maybe she's one of those goody-two-shoes types who take it upon themselves to be friendly to absolutely everyone regardless of whether they actually like them! I hate those people!' He thought angrily.

"So what course are you doing?" Hinata forced herself to say. Damn it she was not going to turn into the old stuttering Hinata! Not in front of him! 'I have only just met this guy and I need to make a good impression!'

"Art." Gaara said softly. Art was the one thing in this world that he enjoyed. 'It's the only thing I'm actually good at!' He thought bitterly. He could lose himself in a piece of art spending countless hours on something until it was perfect, and that's exactly what he did! He didn't have any friends to distract him and as much as his siblings Temari and Kankuro worried about his unsociable personality he just didn't want to be around people. Kankuro had made him promise to come down to the reception so Temari wouldn't worry but he had been sure he would be able to stand in a corner, alone and stay like that, in peace! But he had been proven wrong. 'Apparently this Hinata girl is intent on getting some conversation from me. I wonder if she is actually interested?'

"Wow lucky!" 'Strange response!'

"What?"

"Well I'd love to have taken art! But my father made me apply for the Medical course!" She said ruefully. Gaara thought that seemed a little unfair.

"Isn't it your choice?" her eyes widened a little with this.

"Oh! Well not really when my father makes up his mind… you know…"

"No, I don't." Gaara said quietly.

"You… don't? Oh is your father quite understanding then?" Hinata said, happy she was at least getting some kind of conversation from him.

"I don't think he's in a position to understand anything being dead." Gaara said in the same monotonous voice. Hinata gulped.

"…Dead? Oh no! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have bought it up! I'm so sorry if I made you upset or anything!" She said quickly, turning bright red.

"Upset? No… I'm glad he's dead." Gaara said, remembering his father's beatings.

He watched as Hinata visibly gulped her face changed from red to even paler than her original colour. 'Her face is interesting to watch, I could enjoy hanging around with her just to watch that face! Uhuh? That sounds like getting attached to me! That's not happening! Anyhow she won't be around much longer, in fact you probably just scared her off with that comment! Great Gaara perfect time to start actually offering your opinion, since when do you talk more than is necessary?! Here it comes the awkward pause before she buggers off to find some nice guy who didn't just wish his father dead!'

"Oh well he can't have been very nice then! Why did you choose art?" Hinata said perhaps a little too quickly. She didn't get along with her father sometime (not that she'd ever say anything about it) and she figured something really bad must have happened to Gaara. But that was not a subject she wanted to linger on! 'Best change the subject and get to know other area's of his life!'

'Ehhh?!' Gaara thought. He hadn't been expecting that! She had just changed the subject. 'She didn't judge me!' he thought in amazement. 'I think I could get to like this girl! She's… different… nice even!'

"Erm, well I don't know…" Nobody had ever asked him. 'What am I supposed to say?' "I guess it allows me to express my opinion in a way that no one can fault me for and because… well it's one of the few things I'm actually good at" He admitted, feeling rather foolish.

"Wow, I'd love to see your work sometime! I mean, if that's alright?" She said hesitantly.

"I suppose that would be okay…" Let someone see his work? 'Well there's a first time for everything!'


	6. Reception Part 3

Naruto stood happily next to Sakura with a full plate of buffet food. As he munched his way through the good food he listened. He had never realised before just how much girl's gossip and he was learning a lot in his position.

"He's really cute, in a laid back way." Temari told Ino quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so… but Tem I should warn you; if you want Shikamaru it won't be easy! I mean he's just too laid back! Your first problem would be getting him awake long enough to have a conversation then to realise you're into him. But after that, if you actually managed to get him into a relationship, what kind of relationship would it be? Huh?" said Ino "The inattentive, one-sided type of relationship that's what!" she answered herself.

"No!" Temari rebelled against that idea. "I'm sure he'd be a wonderful boyfriend!" she said passionately.

"Whatever" said Ino sceptically.

'Wow girls on the hunt! They didn't waste much time!' He continued to eavesdrop as Sakura joined them to discuss the pros and cons of the potential boyfriends around them.

Neji was obviously taken, Haku a definite no, Shino creepy and possibly gay and Shikamaru was Temari's property until further notice. Temari's brothers Kankuro and Gaara came into the discussion and Ino told everyone that she had her eye on Kankuro. Temari thought he'd like that but Sakura warned her that she might have competition from Haku. Ino laughed at that along with Temari who refused to believe her brother would ever be gay. 'Strange, considering he wears makeup!' Gaara was under discussion as cute when Temari informed them he rarely came out of his room and suffered from insomnia, after that he was deemed 'weird' and put in the 'No Date' category. 'Girls can be quite organised when it comes to finding a guy'. Lee was also added to that category after he bounced up and greeted them with a loud "Hello youthful friends!" Kiba was next under discussion; he was apparently a difficult one as through the summer many girls had asked him out just to be turned down. It was decided that he would be watched closely and no one would make a move until he showed signs of liking them (apparently Sakura's popular girls just couldn't risk getting turned down as it would damage their reputation).

Suddenly Naruto realised that so far only him and Sasuke had been avoided and moved away slightly to give them the impression he wasn't listening.

"So Sakura what do we do about Sasuke?" Ino was brave enough to ask. Everyone knew she Sakura was still touchy about the Uchiha. She was never turned down until Sasuke had yelled at her. Naruto chanced a glance at Sakura whose face had turned pink to match her hair.

"I'm so over him!" Sakura said in a voice that just wasn't quiet convincing.

"So you wouldn't mind if someone else had him?" prodded Ino. Naruto admired her courage, but then Ino wasn't the type to live in someone else's shadow.

"Why what have you heard?" Sakura said quickly. 'Aha!' thought Naruto 'Good going Ino!'

"Not heard… more seen…" This had Naruto interested too. What had Ino seen?

"Tell me damn it!"

"Okay, okay! Well Temari was in the shower so I was just about to come down here to see you and I walked out into the corridor… and saw…"

"Yes? Yes?"

"Well Sasuke was on the floor and…" She lowered her voice so Naruto couldn't make out what she whispered to the two. Naruto was just feeling annoyed when needing to hear Ino was rendered unnecessary.

"Naruto was WHAT!?" burst Sakura.

Suddenly it clicked; what Ino had seen. 'She saw me sitting on Sasuke! Oh Kami Sakura sounds mad! RUN!!' Throwing his plate down on a nearby table he legged it. Out the door, up the stairs, along the corridor, into the safety of his room. He ran headlong into the room and threw himself onto his bed.

Suddenly his bed squeaked. Squeaked? Naruto stopped trying to bury under the covers and realised he was lying on top of something pale. 'Sasuke?'

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Sasuke?!"

"This is my bed baka!"

"Ehh?!" 'Oh shit! He's right!'


	7. Night

Sasuke stared up at the wide blue eyes above him. They were so blue! Even in this twilight he could see those deep pools sparkle. 'Oh my god! He's on top of me, AGAIN! What do I do? Okay be cool! Don't lose your head just wait for him to get off, then go back to sleep!' He knew he wouldn't be doing much sleeping though, not after this! 'Oh my god! What's that resting in my crotch?'

"Oh sorry man! My mistake! Wrong bed!" Naruto moved his knee to push himself up but stopped as he heard an audible gasp escape the pale boy's lips. That was when Naruto noticed where he knee was. 'Oops!' He moved again to get out of this awkward position but this time Sasuke moaned! 'Oh god help me he's sexy when he does that! I want to here it again! Okay just one more time then I'll leave him be!' Naruto moved his knee again, this time it was not an accident. This time Sasuke moaned a little louder.

"Heh enjoying that are we?" he teased. It was so rare to catch an Uchiha off guard! Apparently when they were woken unexpectedly they were a little less restrained!

"Ugh! God Naruto!" Sasuke said in a husky voice. 'Damn that's hot!' thought Naruto when he heard that voice. "Get off me already!" 'Hmm apparently he still has some control. Shame.' thought Naruto regretfully; he would have enjoyed seeing the cold, emotionless Sasuke lose control.

It was as though he'd just been denied a treat when he removed himself from Sasuke (after giving him one move nudge of course). Naruto heard him mutter 'Teme!' before turning to face the wall. 'Heh whatever! I know you enjoyed it, even if you won't admit it!' Naruto thought smugly. 'Come to think of it why did I just practically molest him? Sasuke? Another guy? I honestly don't know! It was fun though, seeing him like that, totally at my mercy! Ha! Sasuke at my mercy! Well I know what buttons to press if he pisses me off! Even Uchiha's are weak when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh!' Naruto frowned at that. 'The pleasures of the flesh? What the hell was that about? I don't think like that! Let's try that again shall we? Even Uchiha's are weak when someone puts a knee in their groin! Yeah that sounds more like me!' Naruto thought happily as he pulled on his frog nightcap and got into the right bed. 'Maybe I shouldn't be thinking like this though… it was rather mean of me to take advantage of him whilst he was weak. Argh! Fuck it! Since when do I care about that? This is a simple matter of revenge! Exposing that cold bastard's weak points after years of dismissive treatment from him! It's fun! Okay maybe it shouldn't be this fun! It's just business, yeah business…'

Meanwhile Sasuke lay fuming at the wall. 'I can't believe he got one over on me like that! I totally lost it! That was so not cool! Now he's going to think he can get me to do anything just by teasing me like that! Way to keep your cool Sasuke!' He scolded himself. 'But bloody hell that felt good!'

When Gaara finally got back to the room he found Shikamaru asleep already. 'Come to think of it did he even bother going down? He looked like that when Kankuro came and grabbed me! Lazy ass!' Gaara changed into his dark red pyjamas and sat on his bed. There was a small window out of which he could see the moon. It was full tonight, that was how Gaara liked it. The moons glow gave the room an ethereal glow. As Gaara sat there propped against the wall, prepared for another sleepless night, a pale face with unusual lilac eyes swum to the front of his mind.

"Hinata…" he said softy to the night, tasting her name on his lips. He liked it. What was weirder still, he liked her! 'She's… nice. There's now other way to put it! I'm trying my best not to get attached but I can't help it. I think she's genuine!'


	8. Morning

It vaguely registered in Sasuke's sleep-fogged mind that someone was repeatedly poking his chest. As he became more aware of his surroundings he heard someone calling him.

"Sasuke? Oi Sasuke! Wake up sleepy head! Don't want to be late on our first day do you?" 'Naruto?' poke 'Yeah Naruto.'

Sasuke sat up quickly only to have his forehead collide hard with something. He fell back as his forehead began to throb.

"Ooowww!!!" someone moaned. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naruto sitting on the end of his bed clutching his forehead. 'Who the hell wakes people up like that!?' Sasuke thought irritably. 'He must have been leaning right over me!'

Suddenly Naruto flopped down on Sasuke's chest. He clutched his forehead and whined some more. It didn't hurt that much but he still wanted an apology!

"Argh! Naruto get off me now dobe!" shouted Sasuke.

'Bad move Uchiha.' Thought Naruto grimly. 'You cold bastard! You fucking head but me and I don't even get an 'sorry'? I will make you apologise!'

Suddenly Naruto's weight lifted from Sasuke's chest. He sighed in relief and was about to sit up again when the weight landed on his waist instead! 'Not again!'

"NARUTO! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Waiting for my apology." Said a smug Naruto as Sasuke squirmed underneath him. He turned his head and pouted. 'God he's cute when he does that! But tough shit! I don't do apologies!' He thought stubbornly. He turned his head and pouted much as Naruto had. He knew it was childish but right now he didn't care!"

'Oh my god he's pouting! Sasuke is pouting! Aw he looks so cute! But still no apology eh? Time to step this up a notch!'

Naruto rocked gently on Sasuke. He smiled as he heard Sasuke gasp again and watched in amusement as the boy tried to glare at him.

'No! Not again!' Thought Sasuke desperately.

Suddenly hands were on Sasuke's chest. He looked up in surprise to find Naruto's face inches from his. He gulped. 'What the hell kind of game is he playing here?'

"Aw but Sasuke I want my apology!" Naruto purred in Sasuke's ear. 'How does he do that? He's actually purring!' Sasuke could feel his face heat up as Naruto's hot breath touched his ear.

'This is not good! Well it feels good, but shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Maybe I should just apologise so he'll get off me… oh fuck it! I can't! I'm not letting him have his way again…' Then a wonderful idea struck Sasuke. 'I'm going to beat him at his own game!'

Naruto just had time to see an evil grin spread across Sasuke's face before hands wrapped themselves around his wrists and the two of them rolled onto the floor. He was still too shocked by the sudden movement to resist when those hands forced his above his head. By the time Naruto realised what had happened Sasuke was firmly astride his waist. It was Naruto's turn to gulp.

Sasuke leaned down to study Naruto's face closely. He watched the boys eyes widen, traced those whisker-like scars with his eyes and breathed his scent. He smelt good, really good!

"How does it feel to have the tables turned?" murmured Sasuke.

'Oh my god he's close!' thought a panicked Naruto. He did not like being at Sasuke's mercy! 'What do I do? What do I do? What if he kisses me? He certainly looks like he wants to! Wonder what that would be like? I sure as hell don't want to be beaten at my own game! I know that much! Right! Game on!'

Sasuke watched Naruto closely as mixed expressions crossed his face; surprise, panic, anger, then decision! Suddenly Naruto gave him a smug look as though daring him to do. He had 'come on then; kiss me!' written all over his face!

'Does he think I won't? Because I will!' Sasuke hesitated. 'Will I? If I do not only am I admitting I'm gay to myself but he'll know it! I can't'

'Yeah you can!' coaxed that nasty little voice in his head. 'He's at you mercy, totally helpless, you couldn't ask for a better chance than this!'

'Maybe I don't want this chance!'

'Oh come on! Of course you do! Just kiss him! It'll help you decide whether you are actually gay…'

'Maybe… but I don't want him to think I'm gay! There's only so far I can go with this little dare game before he gets suspicious!'

'He's stupid! If you pretend it's was part of the game he won't suspect I thing! Look at him he's daring you to do it! You don't want to be a coward do you?'

'Shit!' There was a point! He didn't want to be a coward. 'Okay but its just part of this stupid game he started!'

Naruto felt his ego grow as he watched Sasuke hesitate above him. 'Ha! He can't do it!' He was so smug he didn't notice what was happening until Sasuke's mouth was on his. He froze as he felt the boys warm lips caress his.

Then it was over, Sasuke was off him and his hands were released. He touched his tingling lips.  
"I don't say sorry dobe!" said Sasuke as he headed for the bathroom leaving Naruto on the floor.


	9. Classes

'Oh my god! I can't believe he actually did it! He kissed me! I know I practically dared him to but still I didn't think he had the guts to do it! Fuck! This is my game and he just totally got one over on me!' Naruto sat at his desk staring out of the window. He was so confused! 'I shouldn't be confused it's pretty simple really. I started this stupid dare game thinking I could pay back Sasuke for years of cold treatment but instead the bastard turned out to be more daring than me! I should have expected this really. Since when does anyone beat an Uchiha? Shit! I'm in over my head! He's going to think he affected me now! Which he sort of did… but damn it that's not the point! He's going to be even more unbearably smug than usual!' Naruto could practically kick himself for starting this. He would of were it not for the fact he was in the middle of his first Physical Education class. Yeah he'd opted for the PE course and intended on doing well. However he wasn't off to a great start due to his preoccupied mind he'd missed a lot of Gai Sensei's explanation of the areas they would be studying first! All he got was that they would have a combination of sport science and physical lessons and something about being test subjects!

Sasuke sat in the science lab not really listening to Orochimaru Sensei - the guy was weird - he'd decided that much before finding himself daydreaming about Naruto. He was now thoroughly regretting kissing the boy. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it! On the contrary, that was the problem! He'd enjoyed it a little too much to safely think he was straight anymore!

He was at least glad his little stunt hadn't made them late. Actually he'd had plenty off time for a cold shower and was starting to think Naruto had just wanted to piss him off by waking him early! Well he was pissed! But not as so much about the fact Naruto had woken him and more about the fact that Naruto's antics last night had kept him awake until early morning!

Sasuke scowled at his freakish Sensei. Man this guy creeped him out! He had long black hair and a face even paler than Sasuke's, but by far his strangest feature was his eyes which had silted pupils like a snake. Indeed the man was very like a snake, he had a slippery voice that made Sasuke shiver. He tried to concentrate as the man introduced his lab assistant Kabuto. Kabuto was at least slightly more normal, a fairly good looking guy with his bluish grey hair in a ponytail and large round glasses that he kept adjusting on his nose, he didn't look much older than most of the students. Both of them wore white lab coats as Orochimaru explained that they would be using the Phys Ed class as test subjects for a few weeks. Monitoring their food intake and collecting data as they were put through certain tests.

'Great, just great!' thought Sasuke. Naruto had mentioned what course he had taken as he ate instant ramen for breakfast in the common room. PE! Sasuke gulped. He suddenly felt nervous. Watching Naruto being put through 'certain tests'? It was the Phys Ed class, those tests would be… well physical and it was going to be his job to watch! His hands were sweating now. 'This is bad!'

Gaara sat at his desk in the art room, pencil poised above paper, thinking. He had listened carefully to Sai Sensei's explanation of the units they would be doing. They had been given the rough topic of Perception for their first unit. It was to be a fairly individual project on the way different things are perceived. Gaara was happy about this, not that it would ever show on his face, but he liked how much freedom the topic gave him. He could do practically anything he wanted to. Trouble was now he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

He looked slowly around the messy room, it was quiet cramped but Gaara didn't mind. He watched Haku, the guy from the Water Country who was sharing a room with his brother. 'Well I say guy…' thought Gaara, watching as the boy tucked some stray hair behind his ear. He was busy brainstorming ideas. Gaara looked at his own empty page. He scowled at Kankuro, he know why Kankuro had opted for art, Gaara had never seen his brother as the artistic type! In fact Gaara was pretty certain that Kankuro, after being held back in college was now looking for an easy ride. Kankuro shifted, obviously aware of his brother's glare.  
Gaara smiled inside at this (he wasn't going to show it) he was quite proud that he could make his older brother so uncomfortable with just a look!

Shikamaru yawned widely. He was quite a clever guy, great at strategies, never lost a game of shoji but his motivation was about zero. His father had insisted he attend KU and forced him into taking Business Studies, though Shikamaru largely suspected his mother had been driving force behind the whole thing.

So hear he sat, bored beyond belief listening to Kakashi Sensei go through the curriculum. He swung his gaze out the window wishing, not for the first time, that he could be one of those clouds.

He was vaguely aware of someone watching him and turned his head in time to see the blond girl Ino had befriended turn away a little too quickly. He watched her as she talked to a girl with pigtails and large glasses. The other girl pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded along. 'Now that's a fake conversation if ever I saw one.' Thought Shikamaru as the blond girl flicked her gaze over the other girls shoulder and their eyes met for the first time. Turquoise eyes widened as they realised he hadn't looked away yet and she flashed him a quick smile. His lip twitched in response. 'Pretty girl, I'll give her that!'

Temari looked away from the cute boy by the window still smiling now with a slight blush on her cheeks. 'He smiled! A very small smile, but still, it's a smile! He's so cute! So relaxed! Ino says he's just lazy but I bet once you get to know him… Well I don't know… yet. But I plan on finding out!'


	10. Hot Water

Walking confidently into the common room at lunchtime Naruto performed a quick check and was slightly relieved to see Sasuke wasn't there yet. He wasn't sure if he could face him yet. 'Not before I do some serious rethinking of this 'situation'!'

He headed for the kitchen area and set the kettle to boil for his favourite instant ramen! The kettle clicked and he picked it up ready to pour the hot water on the dry noodles. He was vaguely aware of someone brushing past him as they bent to rummage through the cupboards. Only when he saw spiky black hair out of the corner of his eye did it register who it was now crouched by his leg. He jumped, jogging the kettle and sending droplets of hot water over his roommate.

Sasuke fell back on his backside with a loud "KUSO!" He ran a hand gingerly over angry red skin at the back of his neck. Hissing in pain he scowled up at Naruto who was now frozen with the kettle. He was quite clearly the guilty party but as yet had made no movement whatsoever. "What the hell was that?! Bloody BAKA!" shouted Sasuke from his position on the floor.

This seemed to jolt Naruto out of his trance. He hurriedly put the kettle down and offered a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored the hand, instead pulling himself up as Naruto stuttered out an apology.

Naruto watched, horrified, as Sasuke stormed out of the common room muttering angrily under his breath. 'Oh crap! This is so typical of me! I always seem to make a bad situation worse! …Not that there was anything bad about that kiss… it was a nice kiss… Sasuke has soft lips… shit! I shouldn't be thinking about it like that! It's thoughts like that that have made this situation so confusing!' Naruto turned back to his ramen, suddenly he wasn't very hungry.

Sasuke practically ran back to the dorm room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against it, trying to calm down. Okay, Naruto was defiantly hot, he, Sasuke, was defiantly attracted to him and he was now pretty certain he was gay. But that didn't mean that that blonde baka didn't really piss him off sometimes! In fact a lot of the time! 'Argh! How can one person be so annoying, clumsy, loud and totally cute all at the same time!?' Sasuke fumed, pulling off his now wet shirt and searching for a dry one. He had to admit that even whilst he had been sitting on the floor glaring at the blonde boy, he still hadn't failed to notice how blue his eyes looked when he widened them like that! He hated himself for not even being able to maintain real anger at the boy. 'How the hell does he manage to get around me so easily? I've never had a problem being angry with people before!' He certainly hadn't. He was usually angry at everyone! Now he was just angry at himself!

Gaara sat back on one of the comfy common room sofas. Beside him sat Hinata. He'd been quite surprised when she had approached him and offered him some lunch. He didn't usually eat anything unless his siblings forced him to, but her offer caught him off-guard and he found himself agreeing.

He had seriously doubted his decision when he saw the smiley faces on the riceballs she'd prepared. But after tasting them he found they were delicious and he could enjoy them as long as he didn't look at their happy little faces!

He watched, slightly amused as Naruto spilt hot water on Sasuke and studied Hinata's worried face as Sasuke stormed out of the common room. Gaara couldn't see what had made Naruto jump so badly but was certain it was something to do with the raven haired Uchiha. He didn't know the two guys of course, only having learnt their names from Hinata, but he thought he saw a connection. Or at least he had noticed the heated look Sasuke had given Naruto when he first entered the room.

Hinata now sat on the edge of her seat twiddling her fingers anxiously. Gaara knew she had been very close to running over to Sasuke when he had been burnt; she was on the Medical course after all. But she hadn't had a chance before Sasuke had run away and apparently she didn't much like the idea of chasing after an angry Uchiha!

Temari had watched Shikamaru throughout the lesson and she continued to do so during lunch. Sandwiched between an excitable Ino and Sakura, she watched the boy sleep. He looked so peaceful! She only half heard Ino and Sakura's observations on the 'hot-water-hot-guys-incident' as they put it. But from what she did hear she was able to discern that Sakura had been ready to punish Naruto for hurting 'her' Sasuke-kun and had been thoroughly annoyed when Ino pointed out that Naruto-kun was hot now and she was supposedly over Sasuke! Temari spared the matter enough thought to find it amusing how Sakura's face could turn the same colour as her hair!


	11. Gay

Sasuke sat beneath a tree on the university grounds watching the sakura blossoms float lazily to the ground. 'Kami-sama what a day!' He was thoroughly glad it was over, for now at least! 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.' He thought hopefully. Looking up he saw a mop of spiky blonde hair disappear through the doors that led to Dorm A. He felt his heart leap. 'Then again, maybe not!'

He examined a pink blossom that had landed on his knee. Unsurprisingly it reminded him of someone. He flicked it off his knee and considered returning to the dorm room. But at the thought of his roommate decided against it. However it was getting cold as the sun reached the horizon. 'Maybe I'll check out the library.'

He pulled himself up and strode towards a different set of doors from those he'd seen Naruto disappear through. Sasuke walked briskly through deserted corridors thankful that the only familiar person he saw was the lab assistant Kabuto who was thoroughly engrossed in a set of papers. 

The library was large and Sasuke felt he could have stayed there forever. There was only one other person there; Tsuki, Sakura's room mate. She sat a little way away from him hidden behind a large pile of books but made no effort to start any conversation and he certainly wasn't. He had always been happy to sit for hours, just reading. 'Well at least I won't run into Naruto here!' He doubted the other guy had ever set foot in a library. Sasuke was a little ashamed that he didn't have the courage to return to their room just yet. But still couldn't bring himself to walk straight into such an awkward position.

Tsuki left with several thick books after a while but Sasuke stayed in the library for a long time wading through countless old books. At nine o'clock he was forced to leave by a very irritable librarian called Ebisu. Sasuke was sad to leave and decided that the library would make a good hideout in the future.

He dragged his feet all the way back to the dorm room. When he reached the door he stood there for a long while, staring at the door, knowing who was behind it and sure it would be too much to hope that Naruto was asleep already.

Taking a deep breath, as though he was about to jump from a cliff, Sasuke pushed the door open and froze. Naruto was spread out face down on his bed wearing only orange pyjama bottoms patterned with… 'Ramen bowls?' Staring at Naruto's naked back Sasuke felt his face heat up.

"…nngh…gfrg…" Naruto's voice jolted Sasuke out of his trance and he realised he was still standing in the doorway. 'Thank god he's asleep! Who goes to sleep this early? Ah well at least I don't have to face him. Hn how typical; he talks in his sleep!'

Sasuke quickly got changed into black pyjamas, being careful not to wake his roommate. Sasuke lay down with a deep sigh. Today had seemed to go on forever, it had been unbelievably stressful and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be a little easier on him.

Naruto grunted again and rolled over onto his back. Sasuke couldn't help it; he glanced over… and didn't look away. Naruto looked so peaceful (even if he was sleeping at some odd angles) his golden hair fanned out on his pillow rather like a halo. Sasuke drank in the sight of him; the serene look upon his face, those unusual whisker-like scars, that tanned chest as it slowly rose and fell. He could have watched him forever but Naruto soon turned over again and Sasuke move his gaze back to the ceiling.

'What the hell am I supposed to do about this? I think I… I might… love him.' Sasuke gulped. 'No no no! Not love, not yet… I mean is it possible to fall in love with someone this quickly? No, no it's just a crush. A very unexpected one at that; I never considered I might be gay. But to feel about Naruto how I certainly have never felt about any girl I guess means I am gay. Hmm feel good to say it: I am gay!'

"I knew it!"

'Oh shit I did I say that out loud?'


	12. He's Gay

'He's gay! Heh! I guess I'm not as surprised as I should be. I mean that kiss was way to… real, to be straight! Although the way he said it… it sounded more like an admission than anything. Well it's good he's admitted it to himself! And to me! Though I don't think that was on purpose. Heh, erm what do I do now… I know and he knows I know so what the hell do we do now… Oh crap this is getting awkward. He's staring!'

Naruto was sat up in bed staring across at Sasuke who was now in the same position. They both sat and watched the other. Time stretched between them and neither moved or talked.

'Kuso, kuso, kuso! I can't believe I said that out loud! So much for 'It feels good to say it!' Jeez! It does not feel good. It does not feel good. It does NOT feel good! This is a disaster! He's going to freak out! I'm freaking out! Shit, shit, shit!'

"Heh, so… you're gay. Huh?"

"NO!" 'Damn! Like he'll believe that!'

"Dude, you just said you were!"

'Knew he wouldn't. So what now?' Sasuke gulped, his mouth was suddenly very dry. "You're supposed to be asleep!" 'Yeah, yeah accusation!'

"Like I go to sleep this early! And don't change the subject!"

'But this subject is safe…-er.' "Why the hell were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Because it's pretty obvious you didn't want to talk!"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at this. 'Wow, he's more perceptive than I give him credit for!'

"And stop trying to change the subject!"

'Damn!' "Okay, okay… so… what was the question again?"

"You're gay!" said Naruto triumphantly, glad to be back on the subject.

"That's not a question." Said Sasuke trying to look totally calm.

"Fine! Are. You. Gay?"

'Oh crap moment of truth! Do I lie or admit it like there's nothing unusual about it?' thought Sasuke desperately.

'Heh this will be interesting! I already know he is but will he have the guts to say it out right?' Naruto watched Sasuke's face closely in the twilight but he seemed to have his emotions under lock and key. 'Bet he won't! Spineless little –'

"Yes."

Naruto was stunned. "What?"

"Yes. I. Am. Gay." Said Sasuke with an air of confidence that he most certainly did not feel. 'Shit. It's done now. Out there. Never being taken back. Now how will he react? '

"Wow," Naruto struggled with himself to overcome the initial shock. 'I didn't think he'd have the guts to admit it. Guess I should have known better. This is Sasuke after all!' "Hey good for you man!"

"Err… you don't mind?"

"Course not! Hey look man your secret's safe with me!" Naruto said flashing a grin at Sasuke. "Unless you feel like coming out of the closet big time?"

"What?! No, no, no! I'd prefer you kept this to yourself!" Said Sasuke quickly. Not that the thought of giving Sakura a heart attack wasn't appealing! But he hadn't meant to tell anyone! However Naruto's reaction was surprisingly good! No freaking out. No attempts at blackmail. Yet. "So, you sure okay with this?"

"Yeah of course! As long as you don't go getting the hots for me, I'm cool with having a gay friend!"

'Uh oh!' Sasuke leaned back against the wall to hide the colour of his face in shadow. 'I defiantly won't be telling him the reason I've concluded I'm gay then!'

"Ahem. No of course not. You're err… not my type!" He lied.

"Why not?" Naruto found himself blurting out. 'Why do I care?'

"Why do you care?"

'Exactly my question! Bloody hell he's creepy when he does that! Like he can x-ray me with those black pits he calls eyes!' "I don't!"

"Why ask then?"

"I dunno."

"…"

'Dammit! He thinks he's so smart! But he's avoiding the question!' This just made Naruto more determined to get an answer! 'Okay different tack.'

"So… who is you're type?" He could feel Sasuke glare at him from the shadows but pressed on anyway. "Like Haku: cross-dresser type, Iruka-sensei: kind, romantic type, or perhaps Kakashi-sensei: perverted, se-"

"Argh! Shut up will you!?" Shouted Sasuke cutting Naruto off. "There is no way in hell I'm going to tell you what type I like!" 'Cause I like the cute, stupid, never shuts up, blissfully unaware, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, tan-skinned, whiskered NARUTO TYPE!!' Sasuke's brain was screaming.

When he'd gotten past his initial frustration at the slightly scared looking guy sitting on the bed across from him, it finally registered with him what Naruto had been saying. Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?

Taking a deep breath he leaned forward out of the shadows. "Iruka-sensei is gay?"

A fox-like grin spread across Naruto's face. He'd gotten Sasuke curious! Forget the cold, arrogant, I-couldn't-give-a-flying-thong, Sasuke attitude. He was interested in, wait for it… gossip!

"Ahuh." Naruto said happily. "Yep! Him and Kakashi-sensei are a long-term item!"

"Who's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Temari, Shikamaru and Tsuki's Business Studies teacher. They've been together for over a year. Kakashi has silver spiky hair and something wrong with one of his eyes so that one's always covered up, and he always wears a mask for some reason, he's a real pervert! But Iruka-sensei is really nice, reckon he must be the only one around here to have ever seen Kakashi without his mask." Naruto babbled on. "As far as we can tell Iruka's the uke because-"

"Woah! Hold it right there! How the hell do you know all this? I mean, we've been here, how long?"

"I listen." Naruto said simply. 

"You never used to. Not in class anyway!"

"Hey I'm totally more mature than that now!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"So more mature is listening to gossip?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You wanted to know too!"

'He's got me there! But who'd of thought it? Iruka seemed nice but I don't think I want to imagine him being an uke! Hell no!'

"Whatever." Said Sasuke. 'Real clever comeback!' "Let's just go to sleep!"

"Aw, I don't wanna go sleep yet!" Whined Naruto.

'God he's like a bloody kid!' "Why?" He asked, exasperated. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that question.

"Cause I want to talk more about your gayness!" said Naruto with a grin.

"What!?"

"It's fun!"

"What the fuck!? Go to sleep!" Sasuke yelled as he turned over and lay down to fume for the night. He had a lot to think about!


	13. Running

When he woke early next morning Naruto had to suppress a giggle that fought to escape his throat at the memory of last night. He looked over at the bed next to him. Sasuke slept soundly facing Naruto, he was cuddling the covers to his chest so his feet stuck out. 'Aw he looks so cute!' Thought Naruto; this didn't help his urge to giggle.

Climbing silently out of bed he began to sneak around. Careful not to wake Sasuke he changed into the tracksuit he used for running. He usually went for an early morning run along the many forest tracks around Konoha but had missed the opportunity yesterday. Whenever he missed his run he was even more energetic than usual and found it impossible to sit still and concentrate on anything. He figured this had probably accounted for most of his inattentiveness throughout yesterday. 'Well that and the whole Sasuke kissing me thing! 'Cause that was totally out of the blue! Still can't believe he did that! And then it turns out he's gay! Hope there wasn't anything behind that kiss! Better not have been!' Naruto quietly snuck out. 'Nah, no chance! Anyhow he said I'm not his type!' He closed the door and set his steps towards the university exit nearest the forest. 'And I'm back on that subject again: 'Who is his type?' He really didn't want to tell me!'

The sky was the cold grey of just before dawn as Naruto walked across the main lawn passing by Shodai and Nidaime's white marble statues. He stopped to glance briefly at the last of the three statues, his father; Yondaime, the youngest and probably most popular headmaster of the University. He hadn't known the man, he only knew of him. There was a big difference.

He turned away with a sigh. He didn't show it but it was pretty lonely growing up without a family. Sure he had had Jiraiya, but the pervert wasn't really the fatherly type. He barely saw him nowadays; the white-haired old man was always busy with his rather dubious 'research'. But Naruto had found it was best not to dwell on it; it just made the loneliness more real.

Instead he turned away from that white marble reminder and began running towards the side of the University grounds that merged with Konoha forest. He climbed the stile and was confronted with a choice of three forest paths, one heading into the thick of the forest, the other towards town. Naruto chose the last heading along the towns boundaries, he figured it might meet the river at some point and that was one of his favourite places to go. The river ran along the village boundaries, far enough from the hustle of Konoha to be peaceful but close enough to be safe.

As he ran he amused himself in the usual way of pretending he was on an advert, one of the ones that showed a lone runner on a forest path in the early hours of the morning, just him and the path, nothing else. He liked to imagine this because it allowed a kind of peace to settle over his mind. This tranquillity was rare for him and Naruto liked to take full advantage of it in the hours before dawn.

'Dawn…' He thought slowly letting his mind surface from the daze it had settled into. He stopped in the clearing he had just reached. The sky was now streaked with the mornings colours. 'I should head back.' He was slightly disappointed at not finding the river but resolved to do so another time; perhaps in the evening when he didn't have to go back for classes.

He headed back to the dorm, mind now returning to his roommate. After his run he felt a bit calmer and could clearly review the situation through a mind that did not linger childishly on Sasuke's bad attitude. Looking back on how he had behaved he felt a certain amount of regret. 'I guess I was kind of mean, not to mention pushy! Poor guy had only just discovered he was gay when I started pushing him for details that he probably hasn't even figured out himself yet! Guess I should probably back off, be supportive, patient and all that shit. Yeah! I won't mention his gayness again, at least not for a little while! He can tell me in his own time!' As these thoughts ran through his mind he couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself. 'Oh yeah! Check me out; mature Naruto!'

Part of Naruto told him he wouldn't be able to help himself from questioning Sasuke, but he denied that part; telling himself over and over that he could be patient, just this once. After all, term had only just started, he had plenty of time with Sasuke and he knew if he pressured the boy Sasuke would most probably turn very nasty! 'I mean the guy can be seriously scary sometimes! I was there when Sakura pushed him over the edge! I don't want to be on the receiving end of another full-blown Uchiha rage! Hell no!'

And so when he returned to the dorm room for his shower he was perfectly civil to the sleepy Sasuke he found there, didn't mention the whole gay thing and went off to first lesson ready to be a test subject or whatever for the geeks from the science lab.


	14. Gay Emo's and Geeks

'Oh. My. God! They are supposed to be geeks!' Well Naruto guessed he would probably class Shino as a geek (if he wasn't so scared of him) but one of them most certainly wasn't a geek! Gay emo kid maybe but not a geek!

'I really should have listened in class! Now there's a familiar line! Kuso! What the hell am I going to do now?'

'You're going to be as civil to him as you were this morning! You managed that okay.' A voice in his head answered him.

But Naruto wasn't done panicking yet. 'As if I'm going to be able to remain civil when he's 'monitoring my progress' or whatever!'

'Well… try!'

'Shit! Great help you are!'

'I am you!'

'Oh yeah! Crap I'm going completely crazy! Okay, okay calm down Naruto! He's the one who should be panicking! You could make this complete hell for him! But I won't cause that's… immature… yeah! I'll just be quiet and do what he says! Hang on! Do what he says? Like hell!' As Naruto argued with himself he failed to notice the classes splitting into pairs; one Science student and one PE student.

"Mr Uzumaki! Hurry up and get with Sasuke-kun!"

'Get with Sasuke? OMG! No, no he didn't mean that!' Naruto turned to see a snake-like man with his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke jerked away from Orochimaru-sensei and moved over to Naruto. He really didn't want to be paired with Naruto but it was better than having no one and having to stand with Orochimaru-sensei. He shivered at the thought.

Naruto gave him a falsely bright grin that didn't fool Sasuke. It was the type of grin people give when the person they were talking about has just turned up. Naruto wasn't talking with anyone but Sasuke wasn't going to query the blonde's unfathomable split personality. Instead he gave the boy a small smile back (just a small one). Naruto looked surprised for a second but soon gave him a real smile his eyes lighting up.

Sasuke lead his test subject across to his desk and they pulled up high lab stools. He quickly pulled out his My Chemical Romance notepad, Naruto gave it a look but kept his comments to himself (a wise decision in Sasuke's opinion).

"Okay so some questions first before we begin the physical tests. Name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only!"

"Yes…" Said Sasuke with a small roll of his eyes.

The page was soon full of Naruto's stats in Sasuke's neat handwriting and it was almost lunchtime (something Naruto never failed to notice). When the bell rang he was itching to smell fresh air (and ramen).

Naruto ran from the classroom leaving Sasuke to organise his notes and headed straight for the common room to make sure he got the kettle first. Then with ramen cup in hand he headed outside into the university grounds to find a nice spot to enjoy his ramen.

The first thing he noticed was the sun, it lit up the grounds and put a smile on Naruto's face, the second thing he noticed was a dark figure lying in the shade of an enormous sakura tree. Sasuke. Naruto chuckled lightly to himself and headed for the apparently oblivious Uchiha. Glancing around Naruto saw most students had chosen to sit out in the sun but the dark haired boy had situated himself in just about the only shaded area of the main garden.

Sasuke heard someone drop down next to him and cracked and eye open. Naruto, of course. He sighed softly before closing his eyes again.

"What do you want dobe?" He asked quietly.

"Hey man, can't a guy eat lunch with his friend?" Answered Naruto, innocence reflected in his blue eyes.

Sasuke cocked and eyebrow but didn't reply instead resorting to utter silence as he got out his bento. 'It's not really silence when he's slurping his bloody ramen like that! Definitely not sexy!'

"What's that look for?" Sasuke jumped a little but managed to keep his face reasonably impassive.

"What look?" Sasuke's eyes were the ones reflecting innocence now. He hadn't realised he'd been staring at Naruto eating!

"Like you just found out Akamaru pooped in your lunchbox!" Naruto said, completely oblivious to the scowl he had just earned from a nearby Kiba. The dog boy was probably still pissed about the fact he had to leave Akamaru in the kennels overnight; pets weren't allowed in the dorms, although Shino's ant farm apparently didn't count!

"Oh… I was just mesmerised," Naruto began to smile, "by your disgusting eating habits." finished Sasuke. Naruto's smile quickly turned to a scowl.

"Teme!" He punched Sasuke lightly on the shoulder.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke returned Naruto's hit.

"GAY EMO!" Naruto voice rose as he attempted to pin said emo to the ground.  
Unfortunately Sasuke was the self-defence expert of the two and soon had Naruto in the exact position Naruto had been planning for him. Sasuke smirked as he restrained Naruto's fists above his head, he sat on Naruto's abs breathing heavily. Naruto struggled beneath him trying to break free. Naruto was laughing now and Sasuke smiled slightly, he had to admit it was kind of fun, wrestling with Naruto.

"My, my, Naruto aren't we in rather a compromising position there!" He said playfully.

"I think I should be the one on top." The sincerity of Naruto's tone was what caused his guard to waver and next second he found their positions reversed. Naruto was the one smirking now as he leant down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Ahh that's better!" Sasuke shivered as Naruto's breath ghosted across his cheek, a hot blush rising on his cheeks.

Then the bell was ringing and a very smug Naruto was swinging his bag onto his shoulders and strutting back to class followed by a rather flustered looking Sasuke who was rapidly trying to regain some composure.


	15. Go

'Okay I admit that comment earlier was a little out of the blue! But still it was fun seeing the look on Sasuke's face! Hehehe!' Naruto actually thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the day. He had spent most of the time being drilled by Sasuke about his eating, sleeping and exercise habits.

Sasuke had been thoroughly surprised by the amount of food Naruto admitted to eating, a large portion of that being ramen! At first he couldn't see how the guy managed to stay fit, but after quizzing Naruto on his exercise habits he could see exactly how the boy maintained that body of his! Naruto had told him he went running nearly every morning (this was news to Sasuke but not nearly as surprising as finding out the boy had managed to be quiet enough to sneak out without waking him), it also seemed Naruto had tried his hand in just about every sport there was! However he did realise most of the sports Naruto took part in were team sports with other guys and coaches and such. Sasuke had never joined any teams or clubs preferring to practice with his brother, and since the departure of his brother, alone. This meant he knew the theory of just about every move and weapon, but his skills were rather untested. Sure he could hit a bull's-eye 50 odd times in a row but he had to admit his hatred of social situations had led to a lack of experience when it came to sparring. He needed a partner.

Sasuke shot a sideways glance at Naruto who was spread out on his front with a magazine and a bag of sherbet lemons. The boy really had a taste for sweet things! He turned away from the bed and back to his laptop. He'd written up his data on Naruto just for something to do, really and now he was thoroughly bored. He opened a web page and tapped a long finger on the mouse. 'What to do… Come on the internet is huge; there's got to be something fun!'

Running his fingers over the keyboard he slowly tapped in a name to the search engine: N-A-R-U-T-O. Search. 'Great fishcakes! Well that's interesting! Right then I-T-A-C-H-I. Weasel, wow that's fitting!'

"Itachi? Hmm… that was you brother right?" Sasuke jumped about a foot in the air shoulder colliding with Naruto's chin.

"What the…? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Not my fault if your too engrossed to notice when I stick my head over your shoulder! But Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" Sasuke tried to calm his heartbeat down, Naruto was still very close to him!

"Why'd you type my name in first?"

"First thing I thought of." He answered truthfully before he could stop himself.

"Aw! You're sweet!" Naruto suddenly swung his arms around Sasuke's neck. He liked being the first thing Sasuke thought of! Maybe the cold Uchiha actually did know what friendly feelings were!

Sasuke's heart was pounding now. 'Is this really normal friend behaviour? Argh how the hell am I supposed to know? I don't have friends! And hang on did he just call me sweet? I am NOT sweet!'

"Err… you know 'cause you're in the same room as me and you've been bugging me all day and that." He amended.

"Teme!" Naruto let go of his neck to hit him on the head.

Sasuke relaxed. 'That's better!'

"Come on lets go!"

"Go where?"

"Does it matter? This room is way boring lets have a look at the grounds!"

Sasuke really wanted to refuse but he was bored and hadn't had a chance to see the ground properly yet so he allowed Naruto to drag him out of their room.

It was a new experience for the purposeful Sasuke to just go nowhere in particular. They just walked leisurely around the grounds Naruto exclaiming loudly every now and then. Sasuke hated to admit it but it was fun, just having some company for a change, maybe he had been lonely all those years but not realised until now.

"That's my father." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke looked up; they were in the courtyard of the main gardens. Naruto was pointing at the statue to the forth headmaster. The man really did remind him of Naruto, same bright eyes, same spiky hair, same big grin, he could believe that this was Naruto's father.

"Really?" Sasuke asked intrigued, he realised he didn't actually know that much about Naruto, just that he had always lived alone, supported by some great perverted author.

"Yep, in the biological sense, I mean I didn't really know the guy."

Sasuke lowered his gaze to see Naruto's face devoid of its usual bright smile, Sasuke didn't like it. "How come?" He asked gently.

"He died the night I was born."

"Oh… I'm sorry." And he was, it wasn't one of those lines that are required, he meant it.

"Thanks Sasuke. But you know, much as I'd liked to have a family, I can't help thinking: it could have been worse. Right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke knew how true that was. He had known the love of a family and lost it all. But still he couldn't help but admire how brave Naruto was; he had been alone all his life but still managed to put on that bright smile and face the world. 'He's really quite strong.' Sasuke realised. "How did he die?"

"Car crash. He had stayed late at the university when he got a call saying my mother was in labour and rushed home. Only he never made it. He collided with the side of a building. They said he tried to swerve some drunk who'd just wandered into the middle of the road."

"Oh…"

"Everyone says he was a great guy though!" Naruto turned to him and smiled with false brightness. "Most popular headmaster the university's ever had apparently!"

Sasuke gave him a small smile. It was all he could do really. Naruto had told him his story, and he was honoured the boy had chosen to share it with him, but he still didn't know what to say. 'This is what happens when you cut yourself off from everyone!' He told himself. 'Social skills down the pan!'

Naruto still wasn't sure why he had told Sasuke of all people. He'd never told anyone before but here he was spilling his guts to this emo-bastard! But he didn't regret it, he knew he could tell Sasuke because he knew Sasuke's story, few didn't. Everyone knew of the downfall of the great Uchiha clan. The Uchiha's had been the most respected family in Konoha, they ran the Konoha Police for god's sake! Uchiha Itachi had been one of the best! 'That probably helped him on his bloody murderous rampage!' Naruto thought bitterly. 'The guy must have been really screwed in the head!'


	16. Gardens and Kennels

Hinata blushed a deep red, this guy was really cute but he didn't seem to like being thought of as cute. She got this impression from the way he dressed (red and black with rips and pins everywhere), and the way he glared at anyone who approached them. 'It's a good thing Neji's not here!' She thought gratefully. If her cousin saw her with Gaara she knew he would judge the boy only by his tough demeanour, but she had already managed to break through that!

Gaara was showing her his artwork and it was wonderful. It seemed he really cared about his art. There was a lot of work of Suna and as Hinata had never been there she savoured the chance to get a glimpse of it through the eyes of an artist. There were some sketches of two people Hinata recognised from the reception, Gaara introduced them as his siblings Kankuro and Temari. 'Wow they look nothing like Gaara!'

"I'd loved to have taken art." She admitted softly.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You're an artist?"

"I'd like to be, but father says it's not the career of an heiress."

"An heiress?"

"Yes, I'm next in line to be head of the Hyuuga clan."

"Guess that makes you pretty important them. Huh?"

"I don't feel important." She muttered staring at a desert landscape dyed red in the setting sun.

"I think you'll be a good head." Gaara offered. 'Okay since when do offer complements, I don't like this girl! I think her niceness is rubbing off on me! Oh god and now she smiling! Not the smile! I am so going soft!' "Err… we should probably get back! It's starting to get dark!"

"Yes, I suppose so. I don't want Neji to worry!"

"Neji?" 'What is he her bodyguard?'

"My cousin."

"Oh okay…" Slowly they began to pack away the many sketches and paintings that had been scattered around them. 'Yeah wouldn't want Neji to worry! Tsk!'

Naruto and Sasuke walked on in silence, the evening was wearing on now and the tops of the trees were stained a bloody red. Still they walked. In the lengthening shadows of the forest that bordered Konoha University they spotted two people. Naruto immediately recognised the girl: Hyuuga Hinata, she had had a crush on him back in high school! He racked his brains for information on her red-headed companion. 'Not from Konoha, maybe Gaara? Yeah that's right! Temari's little brother: stays in his room, suffers from insomnia, weird, no date.' Naruto chuckled lightly; apparently Hinata didn't agree!

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to enquire what was funny but he shook his head and they steered in the direction of the kennels. Naruto thought he might say hello to Akamaru and perhaps Kiba if the dog-boy was there! Naruto had always got along pretty good with Kiba, except when he insulted Akamaru, insult that were nearly always justified of course!

As they neared the kennels the two boys could hear someone talking in a low voice seconds later accompanied by a soft 'whuf'. Naruto thought the voice sounded upset and pulled Sasuke down into some bushes.

"…I don't know Akamaru, sometime he's just so controlling, you know?" This was replied with an understanding bark.

'It's Kiba!' Naruto realised; who else would be talking to Akamaru like this? But the dog-boy didn't sound like himself, in fact he sounded quite upset! Naruto turned to Sasuke who returned his worried gaze.

"I mean he never lets me see anyone else, I've given up friends for him! He doesn't even like you." More barking, "Yes I know you don't like him either! Maybe we just aren't right for each other! When he gets like this I just really hate him! But then… well lets say he really knows how to make it up to me!"

Naruto watched Sasuke's expression of understanding, apparently he knew something of this situation like just who exactly 'he' was! Naruto couldn't help but feel Sasuke was made for hiding in the shadows, listening. He was crouched beneath their bush, black hair and dark clothes blending perfectly with his surroundings, he was completely silent, not a leave rustled. Naruto however was having trouble staying still; one particular twig had lodged itself in a particularly uncomfortable place! He tried to readjust himself but lost balance falling into Sasuke and knocking him over too, they fell against a tree trunk in a rustling of leaves.

Sasuke's face turned to one of alarm as a loud barking erupted from the direction of the kennels.

"Who's there? Find them Akamaru!"

'Shit there's no way that dog will miss us!' Thought Sasuke, he tried to stand up but found himself sandwiched, once again, beneath Naruto! 'Shit! He's so close! Why do we always end up like this?'

"Oops sorry didn't mean to interrupt!"

Two heads turned in unison to see Kiba smiling down into there bush. Pushing Naruto quickly off him Sasuke stood quickly, pretending he couldn't see the red patches around Kiba's eyes and scowled at the dog-boy.

"Hey man! Don't say it like that! We just fell, that's all!" Naruto said brushing leaves from his cargo pants.

Kiba raised an eyebrow but let it slide. "So if not that, what were you doing here? It's getting kind of late."

"Actually we thought we'd visit Akamaru!"

"Oh… okay. Well so was I so here he is."

Naruto and Sasuke stepped out of the bush they were still standing in to see the large white dog standing beside Kiba.

"Hey Akamaru!" Naruto gave his usual grin.

With a loud bark Akamaru launched himself at Naruto knocking him to the ground and began licking the laughing boy. Sasuke raised and eyebrow but Kiba just shrugged.


	17. Gym

Sasuke watched the sweat sheen Naruto's forehead as the boy did push-ups. His stopwatch beeped telling him that Naruto's time was up. Naruto let himself fall face first to the grass.

"How many?" He muttered, obviously exhausted.

Sasuke started. 'Shit!' He hadn't been counting! He'd been too fascinated watching the muscles on Naruto's bare back straining in the heat of the midday sun. Really why did he have to take his shirt off? Not that Sasuke didn't enjoy the view, on the contrary, that was the problem; it was very distracting!

"I thought you were counting!" He lied.

Naruto lifted his face from the grass. "Excuse me? Don't tell me I've been working my ass off and you couldn't even fucking count!"

"I have other things on my mind," 'Like a certain shirtless blond!' "You'll just have to do it again!"

"Like hell teme!"

Fortunately at that moment the bell rang and Naruto left to take a shower before last lesson sport science. 'Phew! Saved by the bell! Wrestling match with half-naked Naruto: avoided!' Sasuke, with no wish to put himself in another towel-dropping-Naruto situation, dragged his bag over to his favourite spot beneath the largest sakura tree to eat his lunch.

They had been conducting similar such exercises in the morning classes for the past three days and Sasuke was thoroughly glad it was finally Friday; he was finding working with Naruto just as awkward as he'd predicted! He just couldn't concentrate with the blond teen around, come to think of it he couldn't even concentrate when Naruto wasn't around! The guy was always on his mind now and it was getting on Sasuke's nerves and it didn't help that he stayed in the same dorm room as the dobe!

So far it was not going great. The boy was loud when he was awake and any hopes of him being peaceful when he was asleep were quickly crushed; Naruto talked in his sleep! So far he had spoken mainly of ramen (not that Sasuke stayed up all night listening) and, to Sasuke's horror, Sakura, who the guy seemed to find hot; this had thoroughly disturbed Sasuke. But last night it had been Sasuke in the boys dreams. When Sasuke had heard his name after a long rant about ramen he had sat up straight away, alert and listening. Sadly his name was followed mainly by muttered curses such as teme, emo-bastard and ramen stealer, however one had been repeating in Sasuke mind all morning: 'stick up his hot ass!' Apparently even if Naruto thought he was a bastard he still found him hot! Unfortunately this had only added fuel to this stupid crush that Sasuke was trying, in vain, to get past!

Sasuke had quickly learned how to cope with some of the dobe more annoying/embarrassing habits. He had taken to glaring at the boy whenever Naruto left his clothes lying around, or his magazines, or his sweets (needless to say Sasuke had been doing a lot of glaring lately).

He had also learnt to hide behind a book or some other object whenever Naruto got out of the shower, or got changed, or even before he got in the shower (Naruto seemed to like scattering his clothes across the room as he headed for the bathroom). The boy was really too comfortable with nudity for Sasuke who couldn't look at Naruto's naked body without imagining doing some very graphic x-rated things to it, and since he couldn't do said x-rated things he'd decided it was best not to look.

That evening Sasuke sat alone at his computer. He was really bored. Much as he hated to admit it he missed Naruto, since the blond boy was usually around to make everything more interesting now he wasn't here everything seemed incredibly plain. 'Come to think of it where is Naruto? He didn't come back here after last lesson so where did he go?'

As if in answer to his question the door swung open and an orange t-shirt wearing boy bounced in.

"Sasuke! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed, partly in relief and partly in exasperation. "I've been here dobe having peace and quiet from you. Didn't you bother to check our own room?"

"Oh. Well whatever, you like all that fighting, martial art, weapons training stuff right?"

"Hn."

"Then you so got to come see this!"

"See what?"

"You'll see."

"Yeah but what?"

"Come on lets go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

'Last time he said that we ended up being caught in a bush together!' Thought Sasuke apprehensively, but he followed the boy from the safety of their dorm room anyway.

Sakura left the library arms laden with books, some stuff Tsuki had recommended. She had found, to her relief, that not all Tsuki's books were clever stuff; the girl was actually a huge fan of romantic novels and had told Sakura all about her favourites. She'd made them sound very appealing, hence why Sakura now struggled under the weight of a large pile of books.

She was considering going to see how Ino and Temari were getting on after she'd dropped the books off in hers and Tsuki's room when she rounded the corner and crashed into someone. Books and papers flew in all directions as Sakura fell to the floor.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" She started to grab at the papers to give them back when she saw who she'd crashed into.

"Don't worry it was my fault, not looking where I was going! Silly me!" The man picked up his glasses from where they had fallen and got up offering her a hand.

Sakura allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. 'He's gorgeous!' She blushed hard and began picking up the books. He bent to help her and they quickly had the books back in neat stacks.

"So, what was your name?"

"Oh I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura!"

"Well hi! I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I'm a lab assistant here." He smiled at her and Sakura blushed even harder. "Hey would you like a hand with all those books?"

Sakura was not one to pass up an opportunity like this, she quickly put on her nicest smile. "Oh would you mind?"

"Not at all. Here." He took half of her books and balanced his papers on top of them.

Sakura smiled whilst Inner Sakura did her victory dance. She was so visiting Ino and Temari after this, she needed to gloat!

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged through the almost deserted corridors of the university just for the simple pleasure of having Naruto hold his hand. He knew it was bad, but who can blame a guy? He did, however, shake his hand away from Naruto when they passed Sakura and Orochimaru's lab assistant but he needn't have bothered as the two were thoroughly engrossed in their conversation to notice Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wished her the best of luck with Kabuto, not because he was happy for her but because it would keep her away from Naruto.

Naruto finally stopped at the entrance to the gym and pointed at something on the door. Sasuke leaned closer to read it, it said:

Sparring Club  
Calling all martial arts, fencing, wrestling, weapons mastery and other such sports fanatics!  
Need someone to hone your skills with?  
Get helpful tips, criticism and practice in a friendly, safe environment!  
Sparring Club meets every Wednesday in the gym at 4pm.  
All abilities welcome, so come along!

Sasuke read it through again just to make sure. It was everything he needed! It was perfect! Yet it would mean training with someone other than Itachi.

"What do you reckon Sasuke? Your into that kind of thing, right?"

"I don't know…" He may enjoy Naruto's company but this was a 'club'! It meant purposefully seeking out other people to interact with, something Sasuke, in general, never did.

"Go on you should totally do it! Man I wish I could!"

Sasuke perked up, "It says 'all abilities'."

"Yeah but I'm 'no ability'."

"Don't worry I'm sure Sasuke can teach you." They both jumped as a voice spoke up from right behind them.

Turning Sasuke took one look at the man and froze. Spiky silver hair, a mask and the single eye that was showing was crinkled in what Sasuke guessed was a smile. But Sasuke recognised the voice; it was him!

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave us both a heart attack!" Naruto clutched at his chest for effect.

'Kakashi-sensei!? This man is Kakashi?! Iruka's boyfriend?!' Sasuke was really panicking now, he needed to get out of here.

"Sorry Naruto but it's your own fault if you aren't alert!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

'Crap I need an excuse! Quick excuses, excuses… Okay no excuses…' "Err… I got to go… sorry!" Sasuke said over his shoulder as he turned and ran full pelt away from the gym.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's retreating form. 'What the hell was that about?'


	18. Broken Promise

"Sasuke what the hell was that?" Naruto asked, his eyes following the pacing teen.

Sasuke ran a hand agitatedly through his hair again. He glanced at Naruto but quickly turned away again.

"Sorry."

"But why did you just run off like that?"

Sasuke finally stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed, Naruto sat opposite him and watched Sasuke's nervous movements.

'Can I tell him?' Sasuke looked up into Naruto's confused face. He wanted to tell Naruto but to do so he would have to break an old promise. As memories flooded his mind Sasuke felt a flare of anger, things had changed; Sasuke didn't have to keep promises to him anymore!

"Can I tell you something Naruto?"

"Of course, anything!"

"Okay… you know about my older brother, Itachi, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well…"

Flashback

A 13 year old Sasuke hit the target, again. He was bored by now; the challenge was always less when Itachi wasn't around. His brother always had some move that was slightly better, more effective, that Sasuke could work towards.

Sasuke turned on his heel, leaving the kunai he had been using embedded in the bulls-eye, and left the practice room of the Uchiha mansion. His parents were out but perhaps Itachi had finished his homework by now.

Sasuke slide the door to the practice room closed and moved silently through the house. Walking along the wooden walkway bordering the inner garden of the house Sasuke glanced at the water lilies on the pond and listened to the bamboo water feature clunk peacefully in the background.

Itachi's room was one of the last, as far away from their parents room as possible, without leaving the property, but right next to Sasuke's. Sasuke had always admired his brother and felt quite honoured to be one of the few people Itachi actually talked to, even if he was always flicking Sasuke's forehead!

His brothers door was slightly open which struck Sasuke a rather odd, Itachi liked his privacy, but Sasuke stuck his head in anyway.

At first he didn't believe what his eyes were showing him. Itachi lying on his bed, half naked, his long raven hair lose, spread across the pillow, someone's hand tangled in the strands. A man. They were kissing passionately.

Suddenly the man looked up. He had spiky silver hair and a scar over his left eye which was closed. Itachi made to pull him back into the kiss but the man wouldn't let him.

"Itachi, your brother." He said in a deep voice, still looking at Sasuke with one dark eye.

Itachi followed his gaze and as his eyes meet Sasuke's they seemed to flash red. There was such anger in his brothers eyes that Sasuke stumbled backwards before turning and running to his room.

Suddenly he didn't want to train. He knew his brother was mad and Sasuke didn't want his brother to be angry with him. He wanted to tell Itachi he understood, that being gay was absolutely fine.

Sasuke turned as he heard the door slide open to find Itachi, once again in his usual net shirt but hair still hanging lose down his back. He watched his brother as Itachi walked in and sat next to Sasuke on the bed. He hoped he was right in thinking Itachi didn't look quite as angry, about being walked in on, as before.

"Promise me," his brother spoke softly but Sasuke heard every word, "promise me you'll never tell anyone what you just saw."

"I promise." Sasuke said straight away. If that was what it took for Itachi not to be mad he would keep quiet.

"You know what father would do to me if he found out I was… that way inclined."

"What do you mean? I'm sure if you explained… he'd come around…"

"You know that's not true."

"He might…"

"No. He'd disown me if I was lucky, kill me if I wasn't. I suspect the latter."

Sasuke sighed, but he had to agree: Itachi had a point; his father would not take kindly to the matter. In fact he doubted whether anyone in the Uchiha clan would! Uchiha were known for being proud, arrogant and very confirmative.

End Flashback

And Itachi had left. Sasuke had never asked the identity of the silver haired man, moreover Sasuke had taken his queue from Itachi and never spoken of his brothers sexuality since. But after what Itachi had done Sasuke didn't feel so bad about breaking his promise, not to Naruto at least.

"It was Kakashi, huh?" Naruto spoke for the first time after letting Sasuke relive his past.

"Yeah…"

Naruto badly wanted to make a 'like brother' comment but managed to restrain himself. "Strict father…" He said softly.

"Hn…"

Sasuke was deep in thought about this new twist of events. He didn't know what to do about Kakashi… Kakashi-sensei, as in teacher, here, at KU where Sasuke was going to be spending a lot of time! How was he supposed to avoid the man? Unfortunately he couldn't! Sooner or later he was bound to run into the guy and when he did he would… he would… well he didn't know what he would do! He supposed he'd just have to be polite, the man was a teacher after all. Sasuke would just have to forget he had seen him kissing his brother! 'Yeah like hell I can manage that! He obviously recognised me and from my, very un-cool, reaction he's probably guessed that I remembered him too!

Sasuke was vaguely aware that Naruto was getting changed for bed but didn't even bother to raise a book, he was too absorbed in his Itachi's-old-boyfriend problem. He got changed in a daze an crawled under the covers. He had thought a break from thinking about Naruto would be a good thing but now he wasn't so sure!

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto's soft voice pierced the depths of Sasuke's troubled mind.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly.

"Why'd you break your promise?"

"Oh… well I guess I don't feel like I have to keep his secrets anymore. Although I'd prefer it if you kept it to yourself all the same."

"I will… But Sasuke, why tell me?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto at that. 'Oh my god! Now's where you say some line like…' Sasuke opened his mouth to say something meaningful. "'Cause you asked me, dobe." 'Not like that!'

"Oh… well I'm glad you told me anyway. Goodnight Sasuke."

"Yeah night." Sasuke could have kicked himself, but instead settled for burying his head in his pillow.

Naruto rolled over. He didn't know what he was expecting. But maybe a little acknowledgement would have been nice! He felt he had made a reasonable amount of progress in only one week; Sasuke seemed to have accepted him, albeit reluctantly, as a friend. Still it would be nice to know what went on in the Uchiha's mind for once!


	19. Please

The next few weeks passed quickly and, much to Sasuke's relief, they soon finished with the stupid experiments on the PE students. He had gotten quite used to Naruto's company by now, in fact he didn't feel right without it. He still didn't talk to the boy much but Naruto seemed happy to talk at him rather than to him and this suited Sasuke fine. He enjoyed hearing the blondes very original take on all matters from the which teacher had been caught jerking off in the library to how he had managed to get stuck in the broom closet. However one thing that didn't change over the weeks was how Sasuke felt about Naruto, he still blushed when Naruto told him that he looked good or when the boy hugged him. It was little gestures like this, from the blond, that Sasuke felt really stupid for treasuring. But he couldn't help it, if anything the past few weeks had made his feelings stronger as he became away that Naruto's look weren't the only reason he liked him.

Sasuke had thought that Naruto had forgotten about the sparring club, until now.

"Aw go on Sasuke! It's so perfect for you! Why won't you go?"

Naruto really wanted Sasuke to join, he wanted the man to be more sociable, to practice what he apparently loved, but more importantly he wanted to go but couldn't unless Sasuke was there to teach him. However he hadn't mentioned the fact that he intended to go, he didn't want Sasuke to feel like he had to go just to teach Naruto. But so far he wasn't having much luck persuading Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said flatly.

He'd been refusing like this for a while now but Naruto wouldn't drop it. They were sat in their dorm room Sasuke trying to write an essay whilst Naruto knelt on his bed bouncing up and down. It was Wednesday and sparring club would start in half an hour and Sasuke seemed to determined not to be there when it was. Naruto knew he could apply more… physical methods to get his way. But he'd decided that they were a last resort; he didn't want to make Sasuke nervous. Well, that and the fact that they didn't just effect Sasuke.

'Damn I'm going to have to ask him to teach me!' Thought Naruto. 'I really want to learn at least a little self defence! I mean sure I can hold my own in a fist fight against any old unskilled bum, but I've fought Sasuke before and he was amazing! I want to be like that, even if just a little!'

He walked over to Sasuke and spun the boys computer chair around. Leaning on the arms he looked Sasuke right in the eyes. Sasuke looked suspiciously back at him.

"Please Sasuke," Naruto said softly, "I need you to teach me."

"Huh?"

"I really want to learn, please?" I give him my best puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke was frozen in his chair, Naruto was too close, again. He stared into those pleading blue eyes. 'How can anyone say no to that? But I'm lets first see how much he really wants to learn…'

He sighed dramatically. "Okay, but…" Naruto held his breath; 'but' what? "Only if you kiss me." Sasuke said with a confident smirk. He would teach Naruto anyway just to make the boy happy, but he also wanted to see if Naruto would dare kiss him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Kiss him? Strange request! But it might be fun!' He leant forward watching Sasuke's eyes widen as he did so. 'Bastard! He thought I wouldn't! I'll show him!' He pressed his lips to the other boys, but he didn't stop there. He ran his tongue along Sasuke's lips and taking advantage of the ravens surprise he slipped his tongue into his hot mouth.

Sasuke wasn't so shocked that he didn't register how good it felt to have Naruto's tongue sliding across his own. His stomach was fluttering as he grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him closer. He tilted his head back deepening the kiss and allowed himself to get lost in the sensations Naruto was causing; that clean soapy smell, the soft hair he was sliding his hand through, the heat radiating from the tanned man in leaning over him.

When Naruto finally pulled away Sasuke was panting heavily. He was still reeling from the sensations he had just experienced having felt nothing like that before. He was dying on the verge of recapturing those amazing lips when Naruto's voice reminded him what he had just done.

"Heh, little enthusiastic aren't we Sasuke?" Joked Naruto trying to hide how much that kiss had effected him. 'That was a bit more fun than I was expecting!' "Guess you'll be teaching me then!"

Sasuke stared at him for a second before his mind caught up with him. "I didn't think you'd actually kiss me, Dobe!"

"You asked me to!" Naruto fell back onto his bed with his hands behind his head. "I got nothing against kissing you; I think you're a very good kisser!"

Sasuke went red at the comment and turned back to his computer. "Hn." was all that he managed.

"So what should I wear?"

"Huh?"

"For sparring club."

"Oh, something comfy, easy to move in and not too hot."

"You don't want me to look hot?" Asked Naruto.

"W-what?" Sasuke choked out.

"Hehe, just messing with you man!" He grinned.

'Yeah that's all you seem to do.' Thought Sasuke grimly. He touched his lips softly, he could still taste Naruto as though he was still kissing him. With a small smile he turned his computer off and began to hunt out his sparring clothes.

Soon they were walking down to the gym. Naruto wearing an orange vest top and black shorts, whilst Sasuke wore all black. When they arrived at the gym Naruto pushed the door open to find a small group of people already there, one woman, and four guys, two of which were sitting very close to each other on the bleachers. A quick glance around told them there was no one from their year. Sasuke didn't know whether to be glad he didn't know anyone or nervous because they were the youngest.

"Ah! New meat!" Exclaimed a woman in a net top, "Come on over! Don't be shy."

'New meat?!' Sasuke panicked as he and Naruto made their way over to the group. There was only actually five people there. 'Less chance of blending in with the background.' Thought Sasuke; this sparring club was looking to be a worse idea by the minute. 'I can't believe I'm doing all this for one lousy kiss!' But he knew that that kiss had been anything but lousy, besides Naruto wanted him to be there. He needed him, Sasuke liked it that Naruto needed him.

"Right! Names?" Said the woman loudly.

"I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke. He's really good at all this stuff," Everyone turned to Sasuke who really felt like hitting Naruto. "And he's agreed to teach me some stuff so do you think we could do it in here?"

"I think that would be okay. You're the Uchiha, right?" She asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…"

"Well in that case I'd quite like to see what you're made of!"

Sasuke really wanted to hit Naruto for that comment now, but instead he just nodded along and vowed not to go easy on his idiot room mate.

"Good well anyway I'm Anko, this is Genma," a man wearing a bandana and chewing a cocktail stick nodded at them, "Raido," a man with a strange scar lifted a hand casually, "And that's Kotetsu and Izumo." She waved at the two on the benches who were too busy making out to respond. "Well this is a pretty casual club, it's basically so you can practice what you already know under my supervision and make use of the universities equipment. So do what you see fit, really. Make sure you warm up and you're welcome to use any of the equipment in the cupboard as long as you use it responsibly. Oh yeah and don't kill each other." With her part said Anko walked over to sit on the bleachers just above Kotetsu and Izumo who she gave a kick in the back making them break apart and reminding them that they were here to train. Then she pull out a knife and sat twirling it through here fingers.

"So then Sasuke-sensei what's first?" Asked Naruto happily.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name but answered. "We stretch."

"Right!" Naruto already knew all about stretching, he was, after all, a Phys Ed student!

Sasuke tried not to look at Naruto's ass as he stretched but it was hard when he bent over like that. 'Great! Good going Sasuke; land yourself in another position where you end up perving on your room mate!' He sighed and turned away from the tempting sight of Naruto bending to touch his toes.


	20. Sensei

Sasuke averted his eyes as Naruto stretched.

"Okay I think that's enough stretching," he said quickly.

"Okay," Naruto turned expectantly to him. "What next sensei?"

"First you're going to stop calling me that!" Sasuke said firmly as he wondered where to begin. "Err… what exactly did you want me to teach you? You know it take a lot of years to be as trained up in the martial arts as I am, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe just teach me a few self defence moves for now."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Okay, here's one for if someone tries to grab you." He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and turned the young man to face him. Then he took hold of Naruto's wrist. Naruto gave him a questioning look. "What do you do if someone grabs hold of you like this?"

Naruto immediately tried to tug his arm away. But Sasuke was ready for that reaction and tightened his grip, locking his own wrist into position. Naruto struggled for a second, trying to twist away, before giving up and shaking his head.

"You don't pull away. You take a step in towards me, come on." Naruto stepped closer." And as you step in you bring your elbow down." Naruto did as he was instructed. "Now do you see that my arm is locked in place?"

Sasuke gestured to how his elbow was fixed in position so that he couldn't move it. Naruto nodded.

"Then you lift your arm up forcing me to let go to avoid having my wrist broken. Go on, try it."

Naruto quickly lifted his arm and felt Sasuke's hand leave his wrist.

"Wow it works!"

Sasuke frowned, "You didn't think it would?" he asked, slightly offended.

"Well, no, not really." Naruto replied honestly.

"Fine. Now you try grabbing my wrist," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Naruto did as he was told, expecting a pause before Sasuke used to move he had just shown him. But he was shocked by the speed of Sasuke's reaction. He let go with a shout of surprise as his arm was jerked upwards. Naruto rubbed his sore wrist and glared at Sasuke who gave him a rather evil smirk.

"It takes a long time to retrain your reflexes. But once you have you will feel a lot safer and be a much greater threat to any attacker." Sasuke told his student smugly.

Naruto nodded sulkily and turned away to see Anko watching them carefully.

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto looked back at his roommate.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to." He replied tartly.

They practiced the move for a little while until Sasuke was satisfied that even if the move wasn't perfect yet Naruto did, at least, have the idea.

"Now how about if someone does this?" Sasuke suddenly wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck.

Naruto's eyes went wide and at the feel of Sasuke's hands on his neck he began to panic. Sasuke wasn't cutting off his air but when he had such a serious expression is was quite easy to imagine Sasuke really choking him. He reacted instinctively, grabbing at Sasuke's arms and clawing at his hands. Sasuke's expression changed only a little as he felt Naruto's fingernails scratch his skin.

"Wrong. That is useless."

As Sasuke let go Naruto grimaced and rubbed at his neck. It felt as though Sasuke's hands were still in a position to strangle him.

"What would you suggest then?" He asked grumpily.

"Here, you try and strangle me." Said Sasuke confidently, taking a relaxed stance.

Naruto placed his hands around Sasuke's neck. He braced himself to be thrown off immediately, like before. But Sasuke didn't move. He simply looked at Naruto, his arms lax by his sides.

"There are several ways to get out of this position," Sasuke explained calmly. "You can turn, like this."

Sasuke twisted away to the right bringing his left arm up and breaking Naruto's light grip. Naruto relaxed slightly as Sasuke turned away, thinking the move was over but a second later found Sasuke's elbow flying towards his face. He flinched away. But Sasuke's elbow did not collide with his face and when he opened his eyes he found his sensei's elbow hovering before him. Sasuke put his elbow down and smiled at the surprise on Naruto's face.

"Of course you could simply run after breaking your attackers hold, but then there is nothing stopping them from chasing you. By striking them in the face with your elbow you surprise them and give yourself a chance to escape," he explained.

"Right, makes sense I guess."

"Now take hold of my neck again, I will show you a slightly different method."

Sasuke continued to teach Naruto some of the more basic self defence moves. He knew Anko was watching carefully, but was also aware that many of the other members of the sparring club were sneaking looks at them.

It seemed each of the sparring club were very good at what they did. Naruto wasn't usually one to be intimidated but even he was a little daunted. He had thought being here with Sasuke would make it okay but hadn't really considered how good Sasuke was at martial arts.

Naruto glanced around. Raido had boxing gloves on and was repeatedly punching a training dummy. Genma was throwing small but dangerous looking knives at a target. He had created a perfect circle around the edge of the target and Naruto watched him throw the last of his knives to hit the bullseye. But it was Kotetsu and Izumo's practice that held Naruto's gaze, they were fencing, their movements so quick Naruto barely had time to register them. He didn't know who had the upper hand in their fight but he knew it was close.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck from behind.

"What do you do now?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as the other struggled against his grip.

Naruto fought with his own panic as much as he fought against Sasuke's hold. 'Okay, calm down.' He told himself. 'This is _Sasuke_, he's not going to hurt you, this is just a practice. Think! What's his weakness? If I knew his weakness I could use it against him right now. But when it comes to martial arts Sasuke has every weakness covered! So maybe I use something else against him…' Naruto thought slyly, remembering the kiss back in their room.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto stopped struggling. He felt one of Naruto's hands leave his arm which was still clamped around the other young mans neck. He froze as Naruto's free hand ran up the inside of his leg. 'What the hell is he playing at?!' thought Sasuke frantically. Then he felt Naruto's other hand move along his restraining arm. Sasuke wanted to pull away but found he couldn't move.

Naruto felt a smile pull at his lips. Sasuke was completely at his mercy and he loved it. He ran his hand along Sasuke's arm and over his shoulder to wrap around the other mans neck. Sasuke stood stiffly against him and Naruto pushed his body flush with Sasuke's.

"The question is, what are _you_ going to do, Sasuke?" he murmured seductively.

Naruto's voice was what gave Sasuke control over his limbs again.

Naruto stumbled as he was pushed roughly away. He scowled in disappointment but made no move to stop Sasuke as his sensei pushed past him to run from the gym. Naruto looked around and saw Anko watching him closely, a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced towards the swinging gym door.


End file.
